En la colina de Amapolas
by lux-zosa
Summary: "No te alejes de mi lado, fue unas de las palabras de hace algunos años, ahora era, Espera por mí". Yuuri espera paciente en la colina de amapolas, hasta que su amado regrese de la guerra, manteniéndose hermoso hasta su llegada, ocultando sus lagrimas bajo amargas sonrisas que nunca volverían a ser brillantes. Viktuuri/Lemon16 /Drama/Romance.
1. Malva

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, drama y Lemon 16+**_

 _ **Creditos a Omu por la hermosa portada *Corazón que FF no me deja poner aqui :c***_

 _ **Actualizo Jueves.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 **Malva.**

 _Te veré después ,señal de un adiós en medio del vaivén,_ _tu sombra se perdió._

 ** _._**

Los gemidos que inundaban la sala eran tan erráticos y largos que cuando se dio cuenta de los sonidos que salían de su boca, se cubrió los labios avergonzado. Viktor lo miro desde abajo guardando una sonrisa blanca entre sus labios rojizos y abrazo su delgada cintura sintiendo la suave vibración de sus muslos sobre sus piernas desnudas.

—¡Ngh~!

Nikiforov se lamio los labios deleitándose con los quejidos que burbujeaban de la boca de su esposo y contemplo como la saliva se le pegaba en el paladar cada que una embestida lo hacía abrir la boca. Los chorros de saliva corrían de sus labios a borbones, mientras que sus manos alrededor de su cara lo hacía ver realmente lascivo.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Mnh!

Se mordió un labio confirmando que estaba siendo muy ruidoso pero el albino se balanceo hacia adelante y callo su lengua adueñándose de ella. Le acaricio el labio y lo impulso hacia abajo. Bebió de sus ojos contemplándolo atentamente y se embriago al beber de sus labios, mojándolos sobre miel caliente, dulce.

Yuuri gimió suave y se agarró de sus manos entrelazando los dedos. Su cuerpo cimbreante a la luz de la lámpara, y las sombras que danzaban por las paredes en una velada nocturna, eran dóciles al bocado que se tomaba el albino. Mordiendo, chupando y bebiendo, el cuerpo moreno, de un joven de cabellera oscura y obsidiana.

Bebía del pozo que se encontraba en su pecho, sus pezones rojizos, henchidos de placer, y pegaba sus labios calientes mientras que el cuerpo moreno, se estremecía y se agarraba de las sabanas conteniendo el placer que recorría su espalda. Aquella que lo hacia arquear la columna, abrir los ojos presurosos, jadear de improvisto, con fuerza y avidez.

El placer del descoco, carcomía a Viktor, que sin vergüenza, tomaba sus cinceladas nalgas y las apretaba con saña. Infame placer que les atacaba a los dos, mientras que los labios de Yuuri, de su amado Yuuri, se pegaban a los suyos con ternura, sintiéndose en la gloria, como besando el oro, tomando del vino rojizo a media luna.

Su beso, prologándose hasta que el aire faltara, los hizo separarse, mientras que los puentes de saliva, del agua clara de sus bocas, se caía a pedazos, caliente, como magma pura, tocando sus pieles juntas, que se rozaban con pasión y ferocidad.

—¡Ah~ ¡V-V-Viktor!

El aroma brutal, el almizcle de su cuerpo, el sudor del que burbujeaba perfume, lo mareo por un momento mientras que la sonrisa mielada de Yuuri, lo llevaba a acercarse lentamente cuando se impulsaba hacia abajo. El sonido de sus pieles, la vibración de su lozana piel. Viktor tomo las delicias de sus labios de nuevo, lo empujó hacia abajo con avidez, y sintio los dedos de su amante, encarnados en su espalda, con fuerza, abrazándose a él, con sus caderas hacia arriba, y sus labios brillosos de saliva.

Su cabello despeinado, y su parpados bañados en perlas blancas de sudor, le miraban con amor, mentiroso amor disfrazado de tristeza, de pesadumbre o desazón. Sus ojos nublados del dulce placer soltaban lagrimas saladas que rodaban por sus mejillas febriles con lentitud. La iris cobriza de sus ojos, era tan brillante y pura, que sus luceros índigos ser perdían al verlo, hundiéndose en un mar rojizo, y unas manchas marrones, obscuras, lejanas e interminables.

Respiro su aire, bebió de su cuerpo, su boca, sus ojos. Con repetidas embestidas y apretando sus nalgas, hundió la cabeza en su hombro mientras que el miembro de su amante, se pegaba a su vientre vigoroso, caliente e urgido.

Las piernas entrelazadas, entre las mantas purpuras, el calor de la noche, las sombras amatorias del momento, las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, mientras que los gemidos en el lugar aumentaban, el momento justo para terminar con un tierno beso, el roce ingenuo de sus labios, uno contra el otro, intensificándose, como el sello asfixiante del hierro al fuego, derritiéndose con soltura y lentamente.

—¡Nhg! ¡A-Ah!

Unas manos cálidas se adueñaron de su cintura y lo hicieron moverse con rapidez encima de su entrepierna, mientras que sus testículos henchidos de placer, chocaban con ligereza cada que caían. Eróticamente, aplastados con suavidad cada que lo envolvía en brazos, bebiendo de su hombro y de su cuello, su manzana de adán, dejando un pequeño beso, una _marca_.

El climax llego con estrellas de por medio, un espasmo bestial por su espalda, y un ligero encogimiento de sus hombros y dedos. Su cuerpo se crispo y tembló, entre los acogedores brazos de su amante, que cuidando sus parpados somnolientos, bebía de sus jadeos de nuevo, con un hambre insaciable.

Se dejó hacer, encima de su cuerpo hecho un desastre, uno bonito, de esos que provocan excitación. Él, débil al orgasmo, mostraba su naturaleza. Almizcle, olores mezclados, besos. Yuuri y su cuerpo febril y tierno, se moldeo al pecho de Viktor, y cerro sus luceros, temiendo ver el mañana, y el nuevo horizonte que aparecería ante sus ojos.

 _Adiós, Adios amor mío._

* * *

Yuuri se sentó en la mesa solitaria de su casa y aspiro el silencio del lugar con melancolía acariciando su anillo de bodas y una foto de su matrimonio. Viktor trago saliva mirándolo desde un costado y bajo la mirada enterrando los dedos en sus manos. Yuuri, Yuuri y sus lágrimas, Yuuri y su sonrisa, Yuuri y sus voz, Yuuri y sus ojos…extrañaría todo eso

—Yuuri…

El nipón alzo la mirada sobresaltándose como un pequeño agarrado en su travesura. Miro sus manos y guardo las fotos en el bolsillo de su delantal limpiándose las lágrimas con sus palmas. No quiso mirar al albino, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo destacar su uniforme y se tragó el nudo de su garganta sintiendo las lágrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas con delicadeza.

— Yuuri…

Barrió las lágrimas con las manga de su camisa y trago saliva escapándose de sus brazos mientras que divisaba la maleta en la entrada.

—Es…es hora de irse.

Esperar…esperar a que el hombre obstinado vaya a la guerra, mientras que canta su nombre y se muerde los labios para no llorar, sentado en una banca viendo por la ventana el mar, la colina, las flores al caer ¿Cuántos años pasarían?

—No deseo ir…¡No deseo dejarte aquí….!

Desvió la mirada sin tener el valor de mirarlo. El barco llegaría pronto, y a más tardar tendrían que bajar la colina para llegar al muelle. Así Viktor se subiría al barco, le diría adiós con un beso, y partiría sin más.

— Pero…

—Pero es tu deber. — Completo apretando la manija de la maleta— Y también es el mío…si no fuera porque fue asignado al campo de las mujeres… — Su voz y sus matices de rencor quebraron el corazón del ruso.

Lo admitía, y estaba feliz de que fuera así. Que Yuuri, que su esposo, fuera a la guerra con él pagando el servicio militar, le había provocado un vuelco en su corazón. En la cruel y despiadada guerra fría no cabía un cuerpo cimbreante, ni una melena azabache, o unos ojos cobrizos; no cabía el olor a olivos y a vainilla, en la guerra no podía estar un alma como Yuuri, una sonrisa como el horizonte no cabía en la oscuridad de las gélidas noches sin pegar un ojo por miedo a morir.

Cuando supo la noticia de que sería el único que iría, se sintió dichoso, y le oro a Dios pidiéndole las gracias. Las gracias por hacer que su tesoro no se perdiera en la mugre. En el carbol, en la sangre o los gritos. Yuuri merecía estar aquí, en casa pero ¿A qué precio?

Quiso decir algo, pero a la lejanía el estupor reciente fue quebrantado por el motor de un barco que venía recogiendo almas en pena.

Yuuri abrió grande los ojos al escuchar como llegaba el barco y Viktor abrió la puerta agarrando su mano.

—Bajemos la colina.

—¿E-Eh?

 _Bajemos la colina, el que llegue de ultimo tendrá que darle un beso al otro_

El recuerdo incandescente de hace algunos años atravesó su mente como una ráfaga de viento antes de que saliera de casas a pies descalzos. El pastizal a sus pies fue tan nostálgico que las lágrimas volvieron a bajar de sus mejillas mientras que una ola de viento meneaba sus cabellos. Siendo llevado de la mano por su esposo y sosteniendo la maleta, del emparrado de amapolas, lloviendo flores que cayeron a sus pies mientras que corrían sin control cuesta abajo

— ¡A-Ah! ¡V-V-Vamos muy rápido…!

Sin darle crédito a replicar, el albino se rio a carcajadas, su voz grave, su risa que salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, fuerte y varonil, le saco un sonrojo de bochorno combinado con pena. Las miradas de sus vecinos, los que vivian cerca del muelle, y le regalaban en ocasiones hilo y aguja para tejer la ropa de Viktor, se quedaron asombrados al ver su escena infantil.

Corriendo por la espesura, como locos enamorados, como si no fueran a despedirse, como si apenas se conocieran…

Esto le recordaba al cortejo, a sus intentos. A como el albino tuvo que aguantarse el sermón de su padre cuando le pidió matrimonio, a como en las noches se escapaban y rodaban por las colinas, besándose a las luz de las estrellas….Cuando cayó en cuenta, sus piernas se volvieran ligeras y sonrió dejando las lágrimas hacia atrás.

—Puede que sea hora de irme, pero no hay nada que nosotros dos no podamos lograr juntos Yuuri

 _No te alejes de mi lado,_ fue unas de las palabras de hace algunos años, hoy era, E _spera por mí._

Cuando llegaron al final, y un sargento comenzó a llamar por lista a sus reclutados, en la colina, sosteniendo una maleta de cuero, Yuuri recibió un beso en sus labios que más que avergonzarlo, le atravesó el alma y le desnudo el cuerpo sin piedad mientras que su mejillas febriles se enfriaban con las dulces palmas de su esposo, y en donde la miel se recargaba entre sus lenguas con pasión y frenesí.

—Viktor Nikiforov

Apretó los parpados, y dos suaves dedos le limpiaron las últimas dos lagrimas antes de que se separan con un jadeo de por medio. La saliva se escurrió por sus labios, y Viktor abrazo su cuerpo moreno con fuerza, antes de separarse, dándole un último apretón.

Cuando subió por la plataforma y entro, Yuuri saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se limpió las lágrimas con la nariz rojiza, y la agito meneándole un dulce adiós que más que no oírse, fue el que le dio esperanza al albino, que montado en barco de guerra, se esfumo entre los matices dorados del medio día.

 _En tiempos de crisis, se reclutan a los hombres de hogar para que le den frente a la guerra, dejando a su amante en casa, en vela, llorando en las noches, esperando su llegada._

* * *

 _ **¡VENGO CON EL FIC QUE PROVOCARA MAREMOTOS DE LAGRIMAS! XD okno xD JAJAJ muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui. Antes de irme queria preguntarle si desean que no suba las 3 partes si no que más. Me explico, este fic ya estaba acabado y consta de 3 capítulos, sin embargo, el segundo capitulo, son sucesos que pasan en diferentes fechas. Por esa razón pensaba en cortarlas y hacerlo para cada capitulo, así el capitulo no quedaría tan largo, y puedan disfrutar mas del bocado de este lindo fic. Por favor denme su opinión en la cajita de comentarios.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	2. Camelia Rosa

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, drama corto :C**_

 ** _Disfruten._**

* * *

 ** _Camelia Rosa._**

 _Aunque sea feliz solo al recordarte ,no pierdo la fe, de verte llegar._

 ** _._**

 _28/03/1993_

 _Ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste y las cosas en casa están muy tranquilas. Sigue siendo primavera y las flores no dejan de caer en la colina. Ocasionalmente recibo visitas, mamá me ha llamado para saber cómo estoy pero le he respondido que estoy bien, le he dicho que como lo adecuado, que no me trasnocho en las noches, que no me quedo en la cama viendo nuestra foto apretando nuestro anillo de bodas…_

 _Le he mentido. Y me siento culpable, pero no quiero preocupar a nadie, no merece la pena que yo haga eso. El que no estés en casa, imaginar que estas en el campo de batalla, duele, duele mucho, pero no puedo simplemente morirme de pena. Tengo que estar brillante y alegre cuando llegues, no debo recibirte en un mar de lágrimas porque sería vergonzoso, tampoco debo de abalanzarme a tus brazos porque tal vez llegues lastimado y no deseo hacerte daño._

 _Cuando llegues preparare la cena, el olor de tu comida llegara a tus fosas nasales y entonces, me abrazaras con cariño como lo hacías todos los días y me amaras en la noche bajo una velada de silencio, y sofocante calidez._

 _Solo ha pasado una semana…y ya me imagino tu llegada._

 _¿Tendré que contar el tiempo para tenerte a mi lado? ¿Los años? ¿Los meses? ¿Las semanas? No tengo ni idea de cuando regresaras y eso, eso es lo más me asusta._

 _Regresa pronto amor mío, para así besarte y decirte lo mucho que te extraño…._

Yuuri dejo de escribir y guardo la pluma en la hoja de su diario. Afuera llovía a cantaros y las gotas regadas en la ventana se escurrían hacia abajo recordándole las lágrimas que siempre caían en picada. El cielo azul lloraba, y Yuuri quería acompañarlo, pero estaba tan seco que simplemente se quedó sentado en su cama viendo hacia afuera. Los niños jugando en los charcos, los barquitos de papel que se hundían en el agua. El baile frenético de las palmeras al viento

Se sentía más solo que nunca, pero era algo que debía aguantar, porque al pensar en su amado, e imaginar que este pensaba en él, solo le daban más fuerzas para continuar. Yuuri suspiro desplomándose en su cama y dejo la libreta a un lado, después cerro los ojos con delicadeza y pensó en dormir un rato. Sentía que no había dormido en días, y la verdad, era que no era tanta mentira aquello.

Subió la frazada hacia su cuerpo y aunque la cama matrimonial le fuera realmente grande para él y lo hiciera sentir mucho más pequeño, lo mullido de la almohada logro adormilarlo rápidamente. Sin embargo y para su molestia, la ocasión no duro nada cuando tocaron la puerta. Lo ignoro y se enfundo en las frazadas cálidas pero tocaron, 2, 3 hasta 6 veces. Entonces un trueno azoto los cielos y Yuuri recordó.

Afuera llovía fuerte, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos le hacían compañía con fuerza. Ruidos sordos que asustaban a cualquier moribundo de la calle…

El frágil corazón de Yuuri se removido, y entonces, se levantó de cama, abrió la puerta y lo que vio, le dejo sorprendido.

La cabellera rubia que donde escurría agua, y su rostro húmedo por las gotas de lluvia, no le confirmo si lloraba, si también estaba quedándose _seco_ en las noches, pero estaba seguro de algo, y es que no era el único que sufría.

—Yuri….-

Susurro el nombre del chiquillo con pena y sonrió dulcemente, entonces el oji-verde con sus muletas en las manos y el yeso en el pie, alzo los brazos y se apretó a su pecho en un abrazo maternal.

—Viktor también se fue…te entie-

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sus gritos lastimeros le rompieron el corazón al moreno. Yuuri lo vio y le acaricio sus cabellos húmedos. Conocía la historia del adolecente Yurio, el cómo su amor parecido a un romeo y Julieta, a pesar de no terminar en tragedia, terminaba con una gran separación.

— ¡Después de tanto…! ¡Ya éramos felices!

Dos puños se enterraron en su pecho con suavidad y paso sus dedos por las mejillas de Plisetsky limpiando sus lágrimas. Las que se confundían en la lluvia, las cálidas que se volvían frías.

—Lo sé…Pero Otabek debía de ir. La terquedad de la guerra sigue en los corazones de nuestros amantes… y nosotros desdichados no podemos acompañarlos, pero es lo mejor…vivir el amor en campo de guerra termina en trage-

—¡¿Dices que es mejor quedarnos aquí?! ¡¿Esperándolos?! ¡Como unos viles tontos…! Mientras ellos viven la guerra… ¡¿Crees que podremos vivir como si nada?!

El trueno bajo el manto negro del cielo, resonó por el lugar y los sollozos del rubio se hicieron entrever de nuevo. Más fuertes y avivados, de esos que calaban en el alma, gritos ensordecedores que comenzaron a mezclarse en la lluvia…

Yuri era joven, y Yuri todavía no entendía la vida. Y estaba cegado por sus ideologías y apenas probaba la crueldad de la vida. Le habían arrebatado de las manos algo que ni siquiera pudo experimentar. El sabor del primer amor correspondido se pintaba de varios colores que sin embargo, se volvieron negros ante el movimiento brusco.

Y así, Otabek se había ido, y él, con su lesión en la pierna, no había podido acompañarlo…entonces también tenía que esperar, esperar un tiempo indefinido que se camuflaba en _Nunca_. Porque la guerra se lleva vidas, y la esperanza se pierde a medida de los años…

Yuuri lo abrazo con fiereza y se dejó llevar. Había llorado lo suficiente, pero las lágrimas nacieron de sus parpados y no pudo detenerse cuando bajaron por sus mejillas. No estaban solos, porque los dos tenían a sus amantes fuera, en terrenos peligrosos, y debían de esperar. La frustración destruyendo sus sonrisas, porque no se podía hacer nada más que sentarse a velar.

Esperar, esperar, esperar…

Y anhelar. Anhelar que el hombre que vuelve, te sigue amando como antes de irse.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo_** _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Fujioka Miyazono:**_ _ **¡Gracias por leerme nena! OwO Ay me haces ruborizar ;; lo sé dear, yo también llore feo xD, es que al sentir a flor de piel los sentimientos de estos dos es difícil no sentirse abrumado por ellos. A mi también me encanto el lemon 7v7 fue muy emotivo y lindo ¡JAJAJ! 7V7 Ya esta hecha, solo que los capítulos serán super cortos :c, ese es el problemaaaaaaaaaaaa :c ¡Ay! Repites mucho que te encantan mis fanfics xD me encanta jajajja, gracias a ti por leerlos y tranquila me basta con lagrimas, espero verte de nuevo~**_ ** _adiós_**

 _ **Haru:**_ _ **JAJJAJAJA CAPTADO XD pero va a ser más de tres partes según la votación. Muchas gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡Duele! ¡Me hace daño! ¡Me enloquece! xD Lo sé, quedo emotivo 7v7. Gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Jen-jen:**_ _ **¡Me alegra que te encantara! Espero seguir viendote mas seguido 7v7, a mi tambien me gusto escribir esa parte OwO, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Deysi-zg501:**_ _ **¡Ay lo siento! Pero me alegra que te gustara, espero leerte más seguido uvu y ¡Si! habrán mas capítulos pero cortos :c, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine** : **¡Hola darling! Que bueno que te pasaras por aquí xD Uy sí, recuerda comprar los botes de cloro pls xD JAJJAJA MEJOR NO DIGO NADA SOBRE ESO XD. Pué ganaron, subiré mas para su deleite 7v7 Fue muy emotivo ah~ me saque la chucha escribiéndolo así de poético xD ¡Gracias por leer a ti nena! ¡Nos vemos!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Y USTEDES GANARONNNNNNNNN! Subiré mas de 3 partes. Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero a todos demasiado. ¡AYER EL PORKI CUMPLIÓ 25555555555555555 YAIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

 ** _Perdón_** _ **por lo corto por cierto. :c es la condición por subir mas capítulos.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	3. Clavel Amarillo

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, drama, corto :C**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Clavel Amarillo.**_

 _En tu rostro sonriente ahí estoy yo._ _Y aún distante de tí ,_ _tal vez los recuerdos nos vuelvan a unir._

 ** _._**

 _09/05/1993_

 _Era verano cuando un tipo trato de conquistarme._

 _Habían pasado algunos meses desde tu ausencia y todos los días comenzaron a volverse soleados y calurosos. Nuestro jardín crece como nunca pero debo de levantarme temprano para regar sus tallos y hojas, debo madrugar y sentir tu ausencia. Ver al sol aparecer entre las montañas mientras que las aves suplican tu regreso y reclaman por tu comida._

 _Las entiendo, no hay ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra, que pueda gastarse su dinero en comida para aves._

 _Ver el horizonte en todo su esplendor, nunca había sido tan solitario y triste. Aún recuerdo tus carcajadas cuando me agarrabas desprevino por la espalda cada que colgaba las cortinas, me hacías cosquillas y mordías mi cuello enterrando la nariz._

 _Cuando recuerdo todo eso…deslizo un dedo por mi nuca y suspiro. Regresa pronto._

Se sentó en una silla mecedora aspirando aire caliente. El día era sofocante y asfixiante. Casi como si vivieran en el desierto, el sudor bajando por su cuerpo y con los parpados empapados. Yuuri odiaba ese clima, esa clase de clima lo obligaban a vestirse diferente a lo usual.

No usaba pantalones largos si no short cortos, no usaba camisa con mangas si no, camisa de tirantes. Camisas de color blanco casi trasparentes que por si fuera poco, llamaban mucho la atención. Pero no acababa ahí, su incomodad recaía en cómo no podía caminar tranquilamente por el muelle sin recibir miles de miradas, miles de silbidos, de hombres casados, solteros, vejetes sin hogar. Yuuri no era un show que ver, simplemente estaba tratando de caminar por el muelle.

Por esa razón, Viktor le tenía prohibido vestirse así, y no es como si le gustara, era porque se comportaba extremadamente celoso, tanto asi que cuando alguien lo volteaba a ver, él explotaba siendo capaz de meterle mano al que lo hiciera. Con más razón, si decían por ahí, que Yuuri era el joven más guapo del pueblo.

Con tan solo 20 años, la gente rumoreaba que era bellísimo, que su cuerpo cimbreante y sus ojos cobrizos eran inigualables. Que su cabello del oscuro del obsidiana no se comparaba a adie. Y Yuuri, por desgracia, tenia que ruborizarse ante las rumores de las personas negando todo aquello. Sabia que tenia un cuerpo…bueno, uno voluptuoso, con cintura delgada y muslos voluminosos. Pero no era para tanto…

Aunque claro, si Viktor decía que era el ser más bello bajo la faz de la tierra, entonces, sí se lo creía…

Era un caso perdido…pero yendo al punto, en verano, aquel rumor del hombre hermoso que vivía en la colina de amapolas, se expandió hasta los oídos de un caballero de piel morena, cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

 _Estaba comprando verduras en una tienda, la señorita Nathalia, una mujer con un esposo sonriente, me estaba guardando mi pedido en una bolsa mientras que yo calculaba en mi cabeza, lo que debía. Después, ella me entrego las cosas y me dio un suave apretón sabiendo mi condición._

 _Era una mujer afortunada, que su hombre no hay ido a la guerra…_

Yuuri le sonrió y entonces agarro la bolsa que pesaba como 5 kilos, luego se despidió y se dio media vuelta. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, había chocado con alguien estrepitosamente. La bolsa cayó al suelo y las verduras rodaron.

— ¡L-Lo siento!

Se disculpó rápidamente sin levantar la mirada, luego se agacho a recoger lo que se le había caído, notando como una mano comenzaba a ayudarlo a recoger los víveres. Curioso, elevo la mirada y se encontró de lleno con unos verdes brillantes. Como el color de una esmeralda, unos luceros estaban viendo los suyos, reflejándolo en su pupila y viéndose a través de ellos.

La cercanía y la posición lo incomodo de sobremanera, así que inconscientemente se levantó de improvisto y agarro sus cosas metiendo la verduras en su bolsa.

—No se disculpe por favor, fue mi culpa.

Su voz era grave, ronca, muy masculina, pero no le sorprendió para nada. La voz de Viktor, las risas de Viktor, lo hacían desfallecer por momento de lo joviales y cantarinas que podían ser, este hombre que estaba sonriendo suavemente, no era nada.

Guardo las cosas y se las colgó a hombro mirándolo de reojo. Era rubio, y tenía un pequeño bigote casi sin notarse en su barbilla, vestía bien y llevaba un sombrero en su cabeza de color morado delatando que tenía dinero, que no era del pueblo cerca de la colina de amapolas.

—Que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Chrisphohe Giacometti.

Para su sorpresa, su mano fue agarrada delicadamente, y entonces, un beso se planto en sus nudillos. Ese hombre ignorando que besaba la mano en donde tenía su anillo de matrimonio y además, coqueteándole mientras que guiñaba un ojo encantadoramente.

Yuuri se estremeció y alejo la mano hostilmente tratando de no verse muy descortés. Asi pues, con la cara de sorpresa escurriendo del rostro del rubio, se inclinó con el ceño fruncido y abandono la tienda caminando a zancadas hacia su casa.

 _El verano prosiguió su estadía y cada vez habían más personas sentadas en el muelle disfrutando de la brisa del mar, el cantar de las gaviotas y las bocinas de los barcos que iban a lo lejos hacia algun lugar en especial. Todo ese tiempo, tu ausencia había calado profundo en mí y nuestros habitantes. Cada domingo que iba a recoger flores, varias personas comenzaron a preguntarme sobre ti, sobre si tenía noticias de como estabas. Cuando supe que la respuesta era negativa me sentí triste, en todo este tiempo, no me habías mandado ninguna carta, y no habíamos tenido algún contacto, eso me ponía nostálgico y no me dejaba dormir en las noches._

 _Cuide de Yuri hasta que su abuelo regreso de su viaje a Napoles, entonces no volví a recibir visitas en casa, era tan solitario…o eso hasta que aquel hombre de cabello rubio comenzara a encontrármelo en cada lugar al que iba._

Cuando salió de casa y camino hasta la entrada del bosque que estaba detrás de la colina, Yuuri se acercó al pozo con una cubeta y lo amarro a él. Debía de recolectar agua para poder darse un baño. Tenían una reserva pero desgraciadamente ya se había acabado, Viktor normalmente le ayudaba, llevaban cada uno dos baldes de agua, pero claro, el albino a veces quería lucirse y llevando más 3 cubetas, terminaba todo mojado y avergonzado.

Todas sus acciones, aquellas torpes que habían hecho de adolescentes, eran por él, y le habían enamorado locamente.

Respiro profundo y descubrió que la respiración le dolía. Paso una mano por sus ojos y después miro el fondo del pozo descubriendo que estaba vacío.

Se había secado.

Yuuri coloco una mano en su frente cubriéndose los ojos y miro hacia arriba. El sol irradiaba con fuerza, sofocante y asfixiante calor, besando su piel sin delicadeza, haciendo que sudara horriblemente y se abanicara el rostro buscando aire. Verano, verano era desastroso, muy, muy caluroso.

Suspiro dejando la cubeta a un lado y viendo el verde fosforescente y radiante que llenaba el bosque, se acordó de alguien y se adentró.

* * *

 _13/05/1993_

 _Hubo un tiempo en donde viví con Minako, una amiga íntima de mamá, aquella que me baño de bebe y me cambio los pañales cuando Hiroko, mi madre, debía de ir a la escuela a enseñarle a los niños lo básico de una escuela primaria. En ese tiempo, mamá trabajaba a escondidas, teniendo siempre el miedo de que alguien la descubriera, de que una mujer estuviera trabajando y no en casa cuidando de sus hijos._

 _Admire y admiro a mamá, por lo que quiso hacer, y por lo que se arriesgó. Si tuviera un ejemplo a seguir seria ella, si tuviera una persona a quien agradecerlo todo lo que tengo seria a ella. La mujer que no temió en enseñarle a su hijo a tejer, y a cocinar, a defenderse y bailar descalzo cuando llueve._

 _Sin importar el resfriado que vendría después, mamá y la señorita Minako, por un tiempo, pensaron que yo podría ser un excelente bailarín. Un hombre con mi contextura y mi talento, podría conseguir muchas cosas, tantas cosas como para vivir feliz y sonriente. Como verán, el sueño se quedó como uno, y aquello solamente se cumplió, cuando Viktor, en un día de primavera, en donde llovían amapolas, me saco a bailar improvisadamente, pisándome los talones y yo, pisándole los suyos._

 _El sueño de bailar y ser feliz, se había cumplido._

 _Hoy, en verano, me aventuro a la casa de Minako, a lo profundo para pedirle un favor._

Cerca de una casa de madera, hogareña y sostenida por un gran árbol viejo, el moreno le pidió a Minako si se podría bañar en la cascada que tenía a unos metros de distancia. Ese arrollo, era el único cristalino y limpio que había en el pueblo y como se sabe, los únicos de ese conocimiento eran él y Minako, nadie más.

La castaña, tomándose una botellita de ron, asintió dejándolo ser. Que buena oportunidad para bañarse al aire libre en verano, y Katsuki se sentía eufórico ante ese pensamiento. Entonces, guiándose por sus recuerdos, recorrió un camino apedreado hasta donde provenía el chasquido del agua. La corriente dejándose llevar lo arrullo por momento. Luego, cuando estuvo en frente de ella, se fue quitando sus ropas y cuidadosamente metió un pie al agua.

Unos pequeños ruidos llamaron su atención. Como cuando la brisa golpea las hojas naciendo de ellas, sonidos sordos por todo el lugar. Yuuri, sentado en una piedra y de espaldas, miro hacia atrás con las gotas de agua recorriendo su piel. Su tierna piel rosácea en algunas partes por el sofocante sol que pegaba en su cabeza. La línea de su columna y los pequeños hoyuelos que tenía en su baja espalda.

Oyó el crujir de unas hojas, y después como una rama se rompía. Entonces, presenciando una cabellera rubia saliendo de entre los arbustos, aquel hombro solo logro ver su espalda desnuda y ni un centímetro más de piel cuando Minako borracha, apareció enfurecida con una botella de vidrio

— ¡No se permiten pervertidos aquí!

Y seguidamente, lo último que vio aquel rubio, fue su rostro de sorpresa, y una pequeña parte del pecho de aquel joven de ojos veraniegos.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Minako e había disculpado con Chris y le vendo la cabeza, sin embargo él, ya se había ido del lugar cuando sucedió eso. Estaba preocupado por el rubio, pero angustiado por lo que aquel haría a continuación. Ese hombre debía de saber que era casado, así que era una gran falta de respeto que un caballero sabiendo eso, se dejara llevar por la llama de la lascivia y quisiera conquistarlo.

A sabiendas claro, de que nunca lo lograría. Porque mientras que todos dormían en la noche, él abriría el álbum de fotos, y se trasnocharía contemplándolas, ignorando y evitando la soledad y la frialdad de su cama. Arrullándose entre recuerdos y envolviéndose en sabanas, mientras que espera con paciencia a su esposo, ignorando a los pretendientes que venían tras él y todo aquel que quisiera romper su tranquilidad.

* * *

 _25/05/1993_

 _Estuve observando a ese tal Giacometti y no dude en compararlo contigo. No porque quisiera quedarme con el mejor, sino porque aquel suizo era súper jocoso. En menos de una semana, había conquistado a todas las muchachitas solteras del pueblo, incluso las casadas se sonrojaban al escuchar sus piropos, sus halagos, su gruesa voz masculina._

 _Escuche por ahí que tenía 10 pretendientes, cuando tú a los 16 ya tenías a 20 mujeres en cola esperando por ti. Tus padres quisieron el mejor futuro para el joven y rico Viktor Nikiforov, pero quien iba a pensar que te acabarías enamorando de un niño de 14 que vivía en un cuchitril en la cima de una colina. Quien iba a imaginar que me sorprenderías recolectando flores, con el sombrero de paja que me cubría del sol, y mis tirantes rojizos, mis zapatos sucios, y mi camisa de bordados blanco._

 _Después de eso, es una larga historia pero, el precio de casarte conmigo, fue aceptar la renuncia de tus riquezas, el cariño de tus padres, y el brillante futuro que fue opacado por mi…_

 _Sin embargo, me alegra saber que eres igual o más feliz conmigo a tu lado…aunque creo que yo te amo más, mucho más, más…._

El verano estaba llegando a su fin, y el moreno había dejado de usar ropa para esa época. Pasearse por el muelle se le hacía de los más incomodo, pero debía de admitir que cuando la brisa marina le movía los cabellos y le refrescaba el cuerpo era relajante y placentero. Sentir el frio golpeándole el rostro le traía a la realidad. Aquella en donde debía de soportar en soledad una temporada indefinida hasta que su esposo regresara.

Y era triste y hasta nostálgica, pero le gustaba sentirlo. Era lo más cercano a sentirse vivo.

Ese día, estaba sentado en la orilla del muelle balanceando los pies, luego un recuerdo llego a su mente y suspiro hastiado. Ese hombre, que ni el nombre se acordaba, le había llegado regalos, le regalo flores, chocolates, hasta ropa y joyas, todas, obviamente devueltas al rubio. No recibiría nada de parte de desconocidos, más aun si tenían intenciones diferentes. Si las aceptaba, tendría que devolverle algo a su favor. Y bueno, Yuuri no era ingenuo, él era un adulto que sabía de eso.

Sabia como los hombres compraban el amor de alguien con dinero, con cosas fenomenales y fantásticas. Eso le recordaba, demasiado, a los primeros días de conquista de su amado esposo. Lo inundo de regalos llamando su atención y no fue hasta que le dijo que no los quería, que él se detuvo.

 _Soy un niño del campo, enamórame a la antigua._

Enamorarlo a la antigua…poemas, piropos, piedritas en las ventana, escapadas, cartas…todo era tan romántico que el recuerdo le hacía suspirar enamorado, embelesado, como un tonto.

Mirando que el atardecer se acercaba, se levantó y se fue a trote suave hacia su casa. Los aldeanos, los niños que jugaban a la rayuela, las ancianitas que jugaban bingo y los hombres ancianos que jugaban billar, todos aquellos le dijeron buenas tardes. Era tan conocido en el lugar, que no faltaba el que le sonriera y le diera una suave palmada al hombro.

Cuando subió por la colina y vio su casa, sorprendido noto que la puerta estaba abierta…alarmado acelero el paso y cuando llego, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia y un ramo de flores. Abrió la boca atónito y recordó ese color de piel. Chris estaba de espaldas suya viendo algo.

—S-S-Señor…

El hombre soltó lo que tenía en mano, se dio media vuelto y sin mirarlo a los ojos, se inclinó respetuosamente, y cruzo por su lado, yéndose, bajando de la colina.

Y entonces, cuando Yuuri se acercó curioso a ver qué es lo que había llamado su atención, para su sorpresa, encontró la foto de su matrimonio, la que saco ayer y dejo encima de la mesa….

Acaricio con suavidad el rostro de su esposo y después de eso, Yuuri nunca más volvió a ver a Chris Giacometti.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Deysi-zg501:**_ _ **Es muy fea de hecho :c, pobre los bebes :'v. Muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero te haya gustado este capitulo~ nos vemos~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **¡JAJAJAJ! Me encanta lograr que mis lectores sufran con los personajes jajajaj xD En realidad es muy duro todo esto, creeme que me pongo sentimental cuando escribo sdsada xD Aww sí, yo tambien estoy realmente feliz que sean más de 3 capítulos uvu, espero que te este gustando mucho tanto como a**_ _ **mi. Me emputatristece xD, muchas gracias por leer, espero verte de nuevo, byebye~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo: Uff, si :C, YO VEndo pastillas de cloro, si puedo te hago un descuento , 10 al precio de 5 :DD. La verdad es que yo también sufro, así que no te preocupes. OH nena, con razon tienes conocimiento de ello :c, yo no sé sobre ese tema mas alla de lecturas y peliculas, pero debe ser muy aciago que eso pase. Se siente vacio. AWW Darling~ yo adoro hacer que mis lectores tengan miles de emociones xD, con Golden Hotel te cagas de la risa, con Réquiem te asustas xD y con este, lloras. Todo en uno wuaaaaaai JAJAJ SERIA TAN LINDO XD No soy tan conocida la verdad, pero lo que importa es hacer que les guste uvu, ¡¿Seras mi Phichit?! JAJAJ xD Muchas gracias a ti por leer linda, espero te haya gustado~ nos vemos**_

 _ **zryvaenierkic:**_ _ **¡Hola! Me alegra saber que alguien puede analizar e interpretar estos capitulos :DD me siento realizada al verlo. Yurio no es mi personaje favorito precisamente, de hecho me vale muy pocoxD, pero me gusta meterlo y hacer cosas con su personalidad, sin salirme del OCC claro esta. Nop, nunca e escuchado de Pinpinela xD, ya la busque y la estoy escuchando mientras escribo esto. En verdad Yuuri escribe con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas OwO ¡Muchas gracias por leer a ti! Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola darling! Ay lo sé xDD me gusta romper corazones y que sufran personajes xDD ¡DEJAME TE VENDO! SERE RICAAAAAAAAAA XD, se accidento el pobre :c Y POR ESO no pudo acompañarlo asdasd,es que es muy corto ay :c Si querida, es un poco triste(?), Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos dear~**_

* * *

 _ **¡CASI QUE NO DEAR'S! D: Hoy es el día de las velitas en mi**_ ** _país y estaba realmente ocupada asdasds. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! los reviews alimentan esta alma ~_**

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te parecio! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	4. Flor de ciruelo

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, y drama.**_

 _ **Busquen pañuelos y cloro. Por favor leer todo el capitulo completo. :D**_

 _ **Al capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Flor de ciruelo.**_

 _A solas yo te cantaré , Soñando en regresar_

 _._

5/08/1993

 _Era un día soleado cuando me comentaron que habías muerto._

 _Casi llegaba otoño y me encontraba en mi casa cocinando la cena hasta que escuche como tocaban la puerta. Recuerdo que lo primero que note fue el rostro angustiante de Mila y las arrugas debajo de sus ojos que decían que había llorado. Me miro apenada, casi a punto de llorar y sentí un revoltijo en mi estómago cuando se estremeció y respiro profundo_

 _La noticia de que un grupo de hombres habían desaparecido se corrió rápidamente por el país. Podía asomarme por la ventana y escuchar los sollozos de las mujeres que sabían que su esposo estaba en la lista. Podía salir al muelle y mirar a la sonriente Isabella, llorar y gritar desesperadamente por su esposo Jean Jacques. Podía respirar un silencio a luto, afonía puro, uno que me ponía los pelos de punta._

 _Todos estaban enloquecidos….pero yo, yo no lo creí. En mi interior, la noticia había causado tal impacto, que decidí descartar la idea, no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto, simplemente se había desaparecido, pero también podría ser un error, un error que no quería admitir._

 _Aprendí a sobrellevar esa carga, viví cada día ignorando lo que me habían contado, hasta que Mila, un día, me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, una carta._

 _Siempre quise ver el nombre de mi esposo en una carta de milicia, tal vez felicitándole, agradeciéndole por salvar a nuestro país, pero nunca pidiendo disculpas, o diciéndome que estaba desaparecido. Que era uno de los tantos que tal vez murió en la guerra sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

 _Desde ese día, ya no tuve el valor de ignorar este sentimiento. Los días que le siguieron a ese, no pude evitar romper a llorar a cada momento. Me sentaba a comer y me temblaba la mano, después, las lágrimas saladas se juntaban con la sopa y se volvía tan agridulce que me sobrecogía de dolor y me agarraba el estómago apretándole fuerte._

 _Me lamente tantas cosas en ese momento, que a veces me ponía a pensar y al llegar a una conclusión, volvía a llorar. Las noches se convirtieron en los oídos de mis lloriqueos y sollozos, la hinchades de mis ojos y el dolor de mi espalda se volvió algo tan común, que vivía con dolor, cada día de otoño, el frio calaba más mis huesos hasta hacerme sentir viejo. Sin fuerzas para moverme, con una gran aversión a ver mi anillo de bodas sin querer tirarme al suelo y llorar, llorar hasta quedarse tan seco como para detenerme._

 _No había una confirmación, pero si existía el miedo, el miedo de tu perdida, de todo lo que vivimos juntos._

 _Me prometiste que volverías Viktor…_

 _Viktor, amor mío…_

* * *

Toco la puerta con sus nudillos y espero paciente a que abrieran. Yurio era uno de los afortunados a los cuales le habían avisado que su amante estaba bien. Otabek no había entrado en la lista de desaparecidos, y al saber la noticia, el rubio por fin pudo sentir que algo bueno le había pasado, aparte de conocer al kazajo claro está.

Sin embargo la noticia de que el esposo del joven que vivía en la colina, se había desapareció, fue esparcido por todo el pueblo. Y Yuri, Yuri sentía que podía hincarse a llorar cuando se imaginaba al pobre moreno. No lo admitía y se avergonzaba de ello muy fácilmente, pero esos dos, Viktor y Yuuri, lo habían tratado como un hijo, consintiéndolo y molestándole con Otabek, dándole consejos y siempre recibiéndolos en su casa, los brazos abiertos, el olor a fresas que siempre provenía del dulce cuerpo del moreno, el perfume del albino que se esparcía en el lugar, la manera en la que se agarraban de sus manos, tan íntimamente.

Una pareja de casados que se amaban, que no podían tener hijos, pero que lo habían adoptado a él, como uno de ellos.

No podía decir que no le importaba entonces, porque a pesar de que Otabek estuviera bien, habría deseado 1000 veces que Viktor también. Que las noches en familia, cuando se escabullía de casa, no se acabaran. Que Yuuri siguiera haciendo chocolate y galletas, que le regara gorros de lana, bufandas perfumadas con olor a vainilla, que sintiera la cálida caricia en su cabeza de parte del ruso que infantilmente, le jalaba las mejillas y se regodeaba de su enojo y caprichos.

Suspiro escuchando unos ligeros pasos al otro lado de la puerta y se dio cuenta que habían pasado 5 minutos esperando. 5 minutos en donde Yuuri no había dado señales de vida.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, mientras que por la rendija aparecía el rostro del hombre que alguna vez, sus labios fueron tan rojos como las cerezas maduras, su cabello tan negro como el carbón, y sus pestañas tan largas como para abrazar sus tiernos pómulos rojizos. Este rostro que se mostraba ante él, y aquellos ojos cobrizos vacíos, no eran para nada Yuuri. Yuuri Nikiforov.

—Yurio…¿Que te trae por aquí?

Su intento de sonrisa solo le causo nauseas. Su piel era tan amarilla y pálida que temía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Sus labios estaban tan resecos y agrietados, que comenzaba a pensar que no había bebido algo en días

— ¿Yuri?

Su cabello parecía haber sido sacudido con un trapo empapado de polvo, porque se veía tan opaco y desaliñado, que era difícil ver una pequeña matiz del verdadero Yuuri, ese que tiene la melena brillante y sedosa, o los labios hidratados y voluminosos.

Y para rematar, sus ojos hinchados y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos lo delatan, delatan todo lo que ha hecho en este tiempo, este tiempo de crisis, de tristeza.

— ¿Yu-

—Le mentiste….

Abrió la puerta del todo dejándose ver y para Yuri fue aun peor verlo así. A través de su ropa, su cuerpo se veía tan delgado y débil, demacrado, un enclanché. Sentía que si se quitaba la camisa, sus costillas estarían pegadas a su piel, desnutrido y sin comer…

Por su mente paso una promesa, una promesa que le había hecho Yuuri hace un tiempo atrás, cuando él lo consoló el día que llovía a cantaros, igual que sus lagrimas

— ¿Q-Que di-—Sus dientes chirrearon uno contra los otros con fuerza, la rabia comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro. ¡¿Cómo podía?! —No entiendo que-

— ¡Dijiste que esperarías a Viktor sonriente! ¡Que estarías tan hermoso que lloraría solo al verte! —Sus gritos sobresaltaron al moreno que anonado, retrocedió — ¡Dijiste…!

Apretó los puños con fuerza, el rostro asustadizo de Yuuri solo lo desanimaba más…

—Que olerías a olivos….que seguirías sonriendo y conservando tus pequeños hoyuelos en la punta de tus labios, usarías un ramillete y le regarías un abrazo…que seguirías siendo tan bello como la primera vez que floreciste a su lado, cuando se casaron… ¡Tú…! ¡Tú me mentis-

Se detuvo a contemplarlo por un momento y se quedó mudo. Las gruesas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, cristalinas y cálidas, caían en picada de los ojos de Yuuri. Pesadumbre pintada en su rostro, un rostro aciago, nefasto, fatídico. Uno que incitaba a llorar, a deprimirse, porque así de quebrado estaba el pobre Yuuri, el pobre moreno de piel amarilla, cabello opaco, y ojos vacíos.

—L-L-Lo sé…

Sus hipidos no se detenían y sus sollozos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, gruesas lagrimas refrescando sus labios, poniendo sus ojos rojos e irritados.

— P-P-Pero….V-V-Viktor e-el…

Le costaba tanto hablar, ahogándose en su propia miseria, su saliva y sus hipidos, era un desastre que causaba dolor, y cualquiera que lo viera le causaba pena, pena y lastima.

Y Yurio lo sentía así. Se sentía horrible por verlo así.

—E-E-El n-no

Las hojas seguían marchitándose y se movían errantemente por el lugar justo cuando el cuerpo del azabache comenzó a tambalearse. Cuando la migraña golpeo su cabeza como el martilleo incesante de un puñal, Yuuri se dejó caer de espaldas, y entonces, el último pétalo de las amapolas, cayó al suelo.

* * *

9/08/1993

 _La tristeza, la soledad, la depresión, todo conlleva a una consecuencia. La anemia, el insomnio, la falta de apetito, todo eso provoco que comenzara a decaer lentamente. Enferme y no había una razón del porqué. Tal vez porque tenía la presión baja, o no dormía bien…yo no creía que era eso. Porque entonces descubrí que la causa de mi muerte, sería tu perdida._

 _Depresión. La depresión llego a mí como el invierno al mundo y apago mis colores de primavera con bestialidad. Me encontraba en un estado taciturno, acostado en una cama, con un doctor al lado, Yuri derramando lágrimas en mis palmas huesudas y pálidas. Sentía que todo era un sueño, pero cada que recordaba la cruel verdad mi corazón se arrugaba y un dolor punzante en mi espalda me hacía arquearme de dolor._

 _Mi estado, como me había puesto, todo me comprobaba sin dudar alguna, que no podía vivir sin mi amado al lado. Cosas como vivir para él, vivir para ver su sonrisa y que me regale un apasionado beso ya no existían…Y aunque guardaba esperanzas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba negativamente hacia todas las pruebas decayendo y decayendo, y más, más, mucho más_

 _Cada día, en mi cama fría, no perdía la fe de volverte a ver, pero sentía que no llegaría a tenerte a mi lado cuando el tiempo llegara. Entonces, me ponía a pensar, si muriera y tu estuvieras vivo ¿Te enojarías? ¿Me odiarías? O ¿Llorarías en mi tumba? Prefiero que sean las dos primeras, prefiero que me olvides, el dolor que tal vez te cause se valla._

 _No deseo rendirme, y créeme que cada día, al pensar en eso, y tener los rostros nefastos de mis amigos, mi familia y las personas que me quieren a su lado, mientras que lentamente muero, resisto, y pienso, que en donde quieras que estés, te acuerdas de mí. Siempre rememoro el día que te fuiste y sonrió, el doctor dice que eso ayuda a que mi estado cambie, pero entonces intuyo, que el no sabe las diferencias entre aquellas sonrisas que te daba en las mañanas y las que ahora, solo son un recuerdo de las anteriores, demacradas y tristes._

* * *

Con el tiempo, Yuuri recupero su peso, y un poco de su color. Yuri lo visitaba todos los dias, al igual que mamá, papá, su hermana y sus queridos amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo, Yuko y Phichit nunca entraban a la sala, porque al verlo, se ponían a llorar desconsoladamente. Era como una bofetada ver a su querido amigo, el sonriente muchachón que comía cerezas maduras arriba de arbol, en un estado de muerte, casi vegetal.

Yuuri no podía culparlos, pero se sentía culpable de hacerlos sentir así, hacerlos llorar, preocuparse, si eso era lo que menos quería, causar problemas.

Los días continuaban con una normalidad casi alarmante, como si no se estuviera muriendo postrado en una cama, mientras que el otoño comenzaba a llevarse sus amapolas y todo su jardín, haciendo que la colina pasara a llamarse ' _La colina de las hojas secas'_.

De ese mismo modo, la noticia de que estaba enfermo se había diseminado por todo el pueblo, tanto como para lograr que recibiera visitas inesperadas y que trajeran canastas con comida, diner y hasta ropa. Las personas oraban por él y estrechaban su mano dándole apoyo. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera ayudarle a quitarse el peso de angustia que sentía en el pecho. Y eso solo se incrementaba al notar que estaba preocupando a más y más personas, viendo sus rostros de desazón, como si contemplaran a la flor más bella del mundo marchitarse.

Así se lo habían comentado, un día de estos, la frase, "Todo lo hermoso muere". Pero Yuuri no quería compararse a algo material, así que simplemente ignoraba las cosas que llegaban a sus oídos, sus oídos que poco a poco se volvían sordos, como si el tiempo se acelerara y ya estuviera en su vejez.

Ya no era sorpresa de que si seguía así, moriría de aquí a invierno. Pies fríos, ojos vacíos, si no había nada que esperar ¿Para que seguía? La respuesta era tan simple que hasta la sabia. Todo por el hecho de que no se permitiría rendirse, no ahora, no después de haber estado juntos tantos años, haber compartido tanto tiempo…Viktor le prometió algo, y aunque su vida dependiera de un hilo esperaría, lo haría.

O eso pensó.

Hasta que una mañana despertó aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Una gripe, nada severo, pero si mortal para su cuerpo. Sin defensas o fuerzas, era un reloj de arena, y el tiempo corría con rapidez.

Días, semanas…temía no despertar, no volver a verlo, temía seguir llorando despues de morir, y se mentía, porque no quería que Viktor lo olvidara, pero si anhelaba que estuviera vivo, que siguiera ahí. No con él pero, con sus recuerdos, y sus buenos momentos…

Otoño se estaba yendo, Y Yuuri lo estaba acompañando, todo, todo lo hermoso muere.

….

—¡YUURI!

Un grito al viento, y la brisa helada que entro por la puerta, la melena pelirroja y después el jadeo incontrolable de Mila, mientras que posándose en sus rodillas exhausta, extendía en sus manos, una carta.

 _Para: Yuuri Nikiforov_

 _De: Tú amado esposo._

—Esta vivo.

* * *

 _1/09/1993_

 _¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¡Realmente te extraño demasiado! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi querido esposo!_

 _Los días aquí son fríos, y sombríos. La guerra es una tragedia total, y siento que a medida del tiempo, me ha sido imposible adaptarme. Es brutal y aterradora, pero en las noches al dormir es placido y relajante. Cada madrugada saco tu foto, veo tu rostro, una imagen que te tome desprevenido, aquella en donde sonreías con un girasol en las manos en plena primavera. Me gusta alzar los brazos hacia el cielo y pensar que te tengo entre ellos, imaginar que en casa, abrazas nuestra almohada y ves tu anillo con amor y comprensión, me da fuerzas para despertar al día siguiente._

 _Es un tesoro, y siempre lo tengo conmigo. Es un amuleto de la suerte, y siempre me la regala, como si fueras un ángel de misericordia, tu infinito amor me llega hasta a mí, provocando que siga adelante, que siga imaginando tus ojos cobrizos cada noche, cada tarde, cada día._

 _Sin embargo me veo abrumado cuando pienso en lo solo que estas, me pregunto si me sigues amando, si ya llego alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te merezca. Me siento triste al pensar que lloras en las noches por mi culpa, que te estremeces de frió porque no estoy ahí para darte calor. Me pregunto si la llegar a casa, tu sonrisa será realmente sincera y pura como todas las que me regalaste antes de partir._

 _Cada día, ansió más en verte y tocarte, tus caricias se ha vuelto algo indispensable para mí. La hambruna me ataca y deseo tenerte entre mi pecho y beber de tu boca tu embriagador sabor a vino, a cerezas, a miel, para apaciguar este calor sofocante y asfixiante. Hacerte el amor, besarte el cuello y pasar las manos por tu cintura y tu pecho, te extraño Yuuri, te necesito._

 _Por favor espérame en el muelle cuando la bocita suene, cuando la bandera de nuestro país se alce. Espérame y abrázame, bésame, llora y ríe. Lánzate a mis brazos y apretarme fuerte. Lo necesito, porque ahora estoy manchando la carta de lágrimas, lagrimas que extrañan y desean que tú las quites. Las yemas de tus dedos que pasar por mis mejillas con suavidad, y ternura. Con una sonrisa que me arrulla en las noches y un olor a flores silvestres, aquel que me embriaga como el dulce vino._

 _Te quiero Yuuri, te amo Yuuri, espérame por favor._

 _Volveré pronto, lo prometo._

 _Siempre tuyo, Viktor Nikiforov._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** _ **Llora querida llora :'D recuerda que eso alimenta mi alma JAJJAJA xDD, la verdad no es tan profundo. Digamos que Chris... te lo dejare a tu imaginación uvu, pero tranquila, Yuuri es la primera y ultima pareja de Viktor. Gracias 3, yo tambien amo sentir esos sentimientos uvu me gusta que ustedes se conecten con ellos, sus penas, alegrias y hasta dolor, hace el personaje mas real~. *Le da 30* Creo que gastaste las 20 aqui xD espero te haya gustado el capitulo y no te hayas muerto de un susto xD adios~**_

 _ **Steffany Mar:**_ _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D espero te haya gustado este capitulo y verte a la proxima, adios~**_

 _ **Fujioka -**_ _ **Miyazono:**_ _ **Tranquila :c cuando el Internet falla, falla, es estresante y frustrante pero cuando llega, ¡la emoción del momento! Muchas gracias por leer dear, yo amo como escribo(?), pero quisiera mejorar también, siempre se puede uvu ¡Adoro que puedas sentir esos sentimientos de melancolía! Siempre trato que se sientan . La tristeza o el dolor, que se pegue a tu piel con fuerza~. Yo también ame esa parte, sobretodo por la fecha y la época en la que pasa eso, Yuuri usando un overol, sombrero de paja, Viktor con tirantes y cabello largo, es realmente lindo. Sí, es como para hacer un fanart de eso :'v de lo que hermoso que se ven juntos bajo el alba. Gracias a ti por todo, por tu bello review y leer mi fic, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que no hayas inundado tu cuarto de lagrimas xDD, byebye~**_

* * *

 _ **¿No les dio un infarto cierto? Tranquilos no me maten pls xD. En verdad disfrute escribir este capitulo y llorar xDD, muchas gracias por leer a todos~**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	5. Geranio Oscuro

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, y corto :c**_

 _ **Estamos en la recta final :D**_

 ** _Al fic._**

* * *

 **Geranio Oscuro.**

 _He tenido hambre de tus caricias, un tiempo largo y solitario. Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente..._

.

Era de esperarse, las cosas que pasaron después de que llegara la carta fueron milagrosas. Yuuri en medio de lágrimas, leyó la fecha de la carta y notando que era realmente reciente fue el paso que le permitió confirmar que todo estaba bien.

Estaban bien.

El gran peso que había inundado su pecho se dreno, y ahora, al respirar, el aire no era denso o toxico. Era frio pero puro. Yuuri lleno sus pulmones con bocanadas de aire mientras que contenía las lágrimas de felicidad que recorrían sus mejillas.

Yuri también leyó la carta y se desplomo a su lado llorando de nuevo, en su mano pálida. Yuuri miro el techo con los ojos dilatados y se lamio los labios notando por primera vez lo descuidado y tonto que era.

Volvió a recordar las palabras de la carta y le dio pena. Viktor daba lo mejor de sí, para vivir en la guerra, la desastrosa guerra, mientras que él se estaba muriendo, lentamente, sin importarle nada, su cuerpo se mantenía unido al pequeño hilo de esperanza, ese que se ennegrecía, opacándose cada día que no había respuesta, una respuesta a sus dudas.

Cerro los ojos y alzo una mano hacia su pecho. Su esposo, Viktor, era maravilloso. Y mientras que pensaba eso, entrecerraba los puños con el anillo en su dedo y oía el suave palpitar de su pecho, que con lentitud le confirmaba que estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo, y ahora debía de esperar.

—P-P-Por favor…

Su voz era rasposa, tanto que le sorprendió el pensar que era la suya. Se asustó por un momento, pero el miedo se disipo cuando le entregaron el espejo que había señalado y un vaso de agua.

Se miró al espejo y lo que vio solo lo hizo suspirar decepcionado. Su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, estaba tan demacrado que daba hasta pena. Él no era el que se veía reflejado en el espejo, él no se descuidaría así…

Bajo el mismo y se enderezo con la mano posando los pies en el suelo. Se levantó a tambaleante y aunque lo quisieron retener, cuando sus piernas tocaron firmes el piso camino lentamente hacia las afueras de su casa y se detuvo en la punta de la colina a ver el mar y a sus habitantes, el muelle y el bonito horizonte, las hojas y pétalos marchitos que caían a sus pies. Al final, la promesa seguía en pie, y él, él no tenía motivos para rendirse ahora.

No cuando sabía que debía regresar a los brazos de esposo, algún día.

* * *

 _5/10/1993_

 _He mejorado considerablemente desde aquel día. Sin embargo, Yuri viene a visitarme seguido y me regaña constantemente. Me da gracia su comportamiento, así que siempre que viene hago algún postre y lo veo comer mientras que pienso en ti. Me la pase todo el otoño enfermo y ahora en invierno, a pesar de que me dolía que pasaras tu cumpleaños solo, e imaginar que no habrían quien te encendiera la vela, he estado pensando muy positivo estas semanas. Sigue ese miedo irracional de perderte que debo de admitir, nunca se ira, pero realmente confió en ti y sé que estarás bien._

 _Una noche desperté y la colina se había teñido de escarcha blanca, por mi ventana podía ver como todo el pueblo, bañado de nieve, se veía puro y acendrado desde lo alto de mi lugar. En ese momento, abrigado con frazadas de lana, medias, y un gorro que cubría mis orejas, recordé esa vez en donde, nos encontramos por primera vez después de que te fueras con tus padres, luego de que nos conociéramos._

 _Era abril y todavía los cerezos seguían adornando la colina cuando regresaste trayendo un manto de nieve al lugar. El frio, la nieve, la brisa, tenía tan solo 16 años y me resfriaba con facilidad, pero fui el primero al que visitaste al regresar, tocando la puerta, recibiendo a mamá en ella, preguntando por mí, por tu amigo de hace dos años…_

 _Nunca les comente a mamá o papá que me coqueteabas y mucho menos, que te me habías declarado, pero creo que ellos ya lo sospechaban, porque buscaban cualquier oportunidad para vernos muy juntos y decir que era hora de que me fuera contigo y que nos casáramos por fin._

 _En nuestro tiempo, un beso, significaba matrimonio. Y juro, que nunca, nunca en mi vida me arrepentiré de haberte acompañado al bosque aquel día de primavera, en el cual me robaste mi primer beso. Uno inocente, casto y pequeño, uno que había encendido el fuego de nuestro libido. Éramos adolecentes, unos hormonales y alocados adolecentes._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, ya ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste. Espero que regreses el próximo, así podre mostrarte todas estas cartas y tomarme más tiempo para probar tus labios, arrullarme en tus brazos, y alargar las noches de pasión con pequeñas caricias y besos húmedos que se prolonguen hasta el amanecer._

 _Sigamos extrañándonos con fuerza, tal vez así el reencuentro sea ardiente, sofocante y sobretodo, uno cálido y asfixiante._

* * *

Yuuri termino por tejer una bufanda y se la entregó al rubio que tomaba chocolate caliente en su mesa.

—Yuri, ten, hace mucho frio y no quiero que te resfríes

Envolvió la bufanda en su cuello con suavidad y el rubio pudo percibir el suave olor a perfume que provenía de ella. Yuuri le sonrió sentando en la mesa y el oji-verde se le quedo viendo atentamente

Había mejorado considerablemente. Su cabello era azabache y sedoso como siempre, su piel era blanca cual muñeca de porcelana, viéndose un poco más lozana por el clima frio, su cuerpo había recuperado el peso adecuado y su belleza seguía intacta.

Sus lentes de marco azul escurriéndose por su nariz, y las pestañas rizadas que se ocultaban a través de sus anteojos le provocaron curiosidad. Si él se quitara sus gafas, y se quedara para siempre así, sería más hermoso de lo normal, pero parecía entonces, que el mundo no estaba preparado para que Yuuri Nikiforov mostrase su verdadera belleza.

Después de todo, la miopía nunca se podría quitar.

— ¿Sabes algo de Otabek? — La pregunta, además de venir inesperadamente, lo hizo revolverse en su puesto incómodo.

Otabek…

No había escuchado de él desde que la lista de desaparecidos había llegado y debía de admitir que estaba preocupado. Porque si con Viktor se habían equivocado, era probable que con él también, eso quería decir…

—Yuri…

El moreno se levantó de su asiento y envolvió suavemente al rubio entre sus brazos mientras que a nieve se amontonaba en las orillas de la ventana, sus lágrimas, calientes, remojaban sus labios.

Otabek, Otabek…

 _¿Cuándo por fin seremos felices juntos?_

* * *

 _19/11/1993_

 _Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me he dado el lujo de celebrarlo sin ti amor mio. Compre un pastel y prendí una vela, cante una canción y mantuve la vela prendida hasta que esta se apagara por si sola. Tenía la esperanza de que la brisa la apagara y en verdad fueras tu mandándome un resoplido de tu parte. Algo tonto pero que me parecía razonable._

 _Si te preguntas que hice, comí pastel e hice una pequeña cena. No invite a nadie, ya que tú eras el que me hacia las fiestas sorpresas e invitabas a todo el pueblo. Aunque recibí mucho regalos, Yuri, Mila, mis padres, los vecinos y hasta el abuelo de Yuri, Nikolai. Todos eran muy bonitos y aprecio que se acordaran de mí, sin embargo, el que no estuvieras encima de mí, pegándote de mi cuerpo como una lapa y ensalivando mis mejillas con tus besos, me hacía sentir una desazón enorme en el pecho._

 _Aquella que me quito el apetito y me hizo acostarme temprano, cuando era costumbre, dormir a las 2 de la madrugada después de tomar vino y hacer hecho el amor un par de veces. La cama estaba fría cuando me dormí, así que por eso, para matar el tiempo y esperar a dormirme, me quede viendo nuestro anillo de bodas por un buen tiempo._

 _Lo alce al cielo y brillo a la luz de las ampolletas amarillas. El anillo decía nuestro nombres y al unirlos, un pequeño copo de nieve se formaba entre ellos. Era el símbolo de como viniste en invierno, por mí._

 _Fue mi cumpleaños más solitario, uno en donde no me detuve a llorar, si no a recodarte y a ansiar tu llegada con mucho más apuro y anhelo, afán y avidez._

 _Desee despertar a tu lado, envuelto entre tus brazos, pero lo que me recibió al otro día, fue el vacío de la cama y una foto tuya._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** _ **JAJAJAJ LO SÉ XDD Ay pero es que es mejor cuando tiene drama del que te estruja el corazón ¿no? Tengo mucha experiencia en eso xDD ALABADO SEA YO NO LO MATE XD, JAJAJAJ, Pues, yo tambien fui como ustedes, antes de ser escritora y despues, me ponia a leer y lloraba xD a la vez escribia los review y era como "DIOSSSSSSSSS PORQUE HACES ESOOOOOOOOO" Asi que puedo sentirlo uvu uff mira nada que dieta de lagrimas xD, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado, bye~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **Porque refleja sentimientos humanos muy bellos como la esperanza, melancolia y el amor :DD JAJAJA Mira que ganas no me faltanxD amo la tragedia JAJAJA PERO NOOOOOOO tranquila, mi mente no es tan maquivelica xDd, LO DEJE CON VIda porque decidio no rendirse y seguir adelante, por Viktor, por su amado :D Tenias razon, ahora esta mucho mejor y wapo 7v7 ese bebé esta mejor :'v. Muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Les agradezco sus lindos reviews y lo fantasmas que se asoman xD, espero seguir viendolos por aca~ Esta es la recta final, asi que el siguiente sera el utimo. Me he ahogado en mis lagrimas como no se imaginan :'v, soy bastante sensible con este tema, y la verdad, espero haber tocado sus fibras sensibles a través de los sentimientos de Yuuri y su esposo, Viktor.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	6. Tulipan

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos,corto y esperanzas.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que este era el final? Pues no :'v, leí este capitulo y me entro la nostalgia, así que para que no se perdiera lo puse individual para que pudieran leerlo y sentir el momento.**_

 ** _Ahora sí, al capitulo~._**

* * *

 **Tulipán** **.**

 _Cada conjunto de luz aquí está mirando,pero yo estaba aquí desde el principio, tratando de encontrar un camino a tu corazón_

 ** _._**

 _13/01/1995_

 _Cuando primavera llego, azotando mis ventanas con su brisa árida, había madurado de nuevo. Dándome cuenta que habían pasado ya dos años desde que te habías ido. ¿Has oído eso de que después de la adolescencia, tu apariencia no cambia sino hasta que llegas a la madurez de la tercera edad? Pues conmigo fue diferente._

 _Primavera había llegado inesperadamente los primeros días de enero, hizo que la nieve desapareciera y trajo consigo una ola de calor, una brisa fría, unas flores hermosas y una radiante perspectiva hacia todo. Llego arrasando con nuestro pueblo y conmigo también._

 _Primero hizo que en mi boca explotara una cereza, porque mis labios estaban tan rojos, que hasta miedo me daba que pensaran que usaba algún lápiz labial cuando era, que en verdad se trataba del color natural de ellos. Después, el color rosáceo de mi piel que siempre había sido blanca. Intuí que era por insolarme por el sol, pero me parecía extraño que se volviera así de rojiza y tierna. Casi como si tuviera piel de bebe, piel de virgen._

 _Mis mejillas se habían vuelto algo cinceladas, mientras que mis ojos un poco más resaltantes y brillosos. Tal vez por la felicidad y ansias que me embargaba al imaginar que volverías a mis brazos de nuevo, que tomarías los besos de mis mejillas y mojarías tus labios en mi boca, porque deseaba ver el barco a lo lejos y la bandera al viento._

 _Primavera entonces, había hecho que floreciese de nuevo. Y siento que no era necesario pero, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago al pensar que me verías radiante y hermoso cuando regresaras. Sin embargo deseaba que lo hicieras pronto, aun cuando conservo mi belleza para ti. Así podrías contemplarme como si fuera una aurora y entonces encontrarías en mi rostro lozano, el primero rubor de la primavera como algo encantador._

 _Regresa ahora que he florecido amor mío, no quiero marchitarme sin tenerte a mi lado._

* * *

Se pasó una mano por su frente sudada y miro el horizonte desde su jardín de amapolas con una canasta de mimbre en sus manos y un sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Yuri recogía con él algunas frutas aprovechando que hace unos meses había conseguido semillas de fresas y moras, por eso se la había pasado aquella tarde, sembrando y regando sus bellas cultivos mientras que acariciaba las hojas que habían crecido esperando a cosecharlas.

Tenía la esperanza de hacerle una ensalada de frutas al albino si volvía en plena primavera. Podría comprar una lata de lechera y un par bananos. Podría cortar las manzanas en su cocina, tatarear una canción y dárselas de comer, mirarlo a los ojos, quedarse embelesado...

Extrañaba esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa tonta y boba, esas caricias en su espalda baja y aquellos besos en el cuello, inesperados y chispeantes…Se tocó la mejilla y al sentirla caliente, mientras que Yuri ocupado en su labor le daba la espalda a su febril cuerpo, suspiro bajando la mirada a la canasta. De nuevo, la pesadumbre nublada sus sentidos como el polvo a una ventana. ¿Volvería a verlos por lo menos? ¿No estaba soñando despierto?

 _No, No Yuuri._

Algo en su interior, esa voz…Levanto la mirada y se aliso el cabello quitándose el sombrero con los ojos acuosos. Aw, seguía imaginando su voz aun a pesar de no estar ahí, logrando que sus sentimientos melancólicos salieran a flote volviéndolo un manojo de nervios, sensible a cualquier tacto o noticia. Se sentía tan vulnerable en algunos momentos que solo deseaba refugiarse en el fornido pecho de su esposo y dormir una noche larga enredando las piernas con las contrarias…

No quería decirlo, pero cada día que pasaba, el recuerdo de su contacto se volvía tan lejano que poco a poco se hacía real el miedo de olvidar como era estar a su lado y sentir su calidez. El terror invadía su cuerpo con un escalofrió que lo obligaba a abrazarse a sí mismo. Lo ansiaba tanto que en las noches palpaba el vacío de su cama solo con la intención de encontrarlo…

 _ViktorViktorViktor_

—Hey Yuuri.

La suave voz del rubio lo saco de su calvario y lo hizo voltear la mirada. Su ceño fruncido y su frente arrugada le daba gracia, se sentía como una madre viendo a su hijo enfurecerse por no brindarle atención

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en idioteces y ayudarme con esto?— Intrigado se acercó a mirar lo que tenía en sus manos y chillo de la emoción.

Una explosión de colores, purpura, rojo, azul. La canasta de mimbre de Plisetsky estaba llena al tope, tanto hasta para hacerla reventar, tanto como para hacer que el rubio sudara al agarrarla en manos.

—Ven te ayudo.

Se rio sin querer al contemplar su rostro ruborizado y agarro la canasta con una mano entregándole la suya casi vacía. Se la subió al hombro y un recuerdo fugaz llego a su mente.

¿Hace cuando no cargaba con algo pesado? Siempre venia el albino a su rescate, diciendo tonterías como que se dislocaría un hombro por cargar con cosas tan pesadas. Se preocupaba tanto por él que se enternecía fácilmente. Ruborizándose hasta las orejas y desviando la mirada mientras que su esposo agarraba lo que llevaba y lo guiaba a casa…

Claramente más de una vez lo había regañado por tratarlo asi, él no era tan débil. Y aunque al final terminaban peleando, debía de admitir que en algunas cosas si era muy terco.

Supiro y se sintió inútil por un momento . Quería estar vivo por los dos, y queria recordar por los dos, porque mientras que su esposo corría por campos minados viendo a sus camaradas morir, él estaría corriendo por praderas de flores amarillentas a esperar su llegada, a que sobreviviera, para que su amor se hiciera imperturbable, indomable.

Guardaría toda la tristeza que sentía ahora y cargaría los nefastos recuerdos después de su partida, haciendo de su encuentro más placentero, más sentimental y mágico….

Aunque…Yuuri no necesitaba de eso, porque todos los días al lado de su amado, era un mar de sensaciones nuevas, que además de marearlo, lo hacían sonreír de infinito amor.

Hicieron la ensalada de frutas y les repartieron a todos los del pueblo aprovechando la gran cantidad que tenían. Después Yuuri se sentó en la puerta de su casa y miro los dos envases de frutas con leche dulce. Se comió el suyo a medias y miro el de su amado mientras que cruzaba la mirada con el horizonte que indicaba la tarde.

El mar suave y tranquilo se volvió naranja y amarillo, entonces Yuuri ladeo la cabeza y se recargo en el marco de su puerta sonriendo con falso humor

—Hoy no parece el día…

La brisa fría le meció los cabellos regalándole una suave caricia y el moreno se adentró a su casa sintiendo como su vista borrosa, hacía del paisaje mucho más nostálgico, la respiración le dolió en ese momento, y algo fuerte golpeo su corazón, una ola de sentimientos que lo obligaron a limpiarse las mejillas, agarrar los dos tazones con las manos trémulas y cerrar finalmente la puerta de su casa dejando a la noche, seguir con su paso vacilante.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _Ninna Tendo: **JAJJAJA cuando lloran, dejan ver la parte más sensible de su ser, por eso me encanta verlos llorar xD y después mando amor para que se enternezcan JAJAJJA xD y asi la tristeza no sea tan mala uvu. Todavía no es el final, el siguiente sí y gracias, me encanta que las hayas podido leer y disfrutar uvu. ¿En serio? Yo creo que para que un fic así triunfe, debe de estar lleno de amor y sentimientos ~ con el drama de la otra persona sufriendo, un amor a distancia. El mio solo es una pequeña parte, pero gracias por decir eso, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Fujioka -Miyazono :**_ _ **Tranquila, llorar de felicidad o no, significa por lo menos que llegue a tu corazón uvu. Ellos dos son muy hermosos juntos y con la esperanza de volverse a ver todo es posible. Es muy bonito, porque su amor es realmente puro OwO**_ _ **Pues si te digo la verdad, el Otayurio no me gusta mucho, prefiero el JJBEK, no sé de pronto volvera uvu. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Oh! *Se da palmaditas de aliento* Eso es lo quería uvu Me alegra que tomaras cloro xDDDDDDD, me gusta que sientan los sentimientos que trasmito. La verdad fue horrible, que pienses en tu inminente final y te descuides asi, ademas Yuuri se sentia peor, imaginarse a Viktor vivo y que lo viera así, se sentia muy feo. Todos podemos ponernos mal al ver tal cosa, mucho más cuando sabemos que se puede sentir en la vida real. Me encantan que lo hagan, siempre es bueno tener un hombro de quien sostenerse. Yo también espero que eso pase *Se olvida que es la autora* ¡Espero te haya gustado el capitulo! Nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola corazones! Sí, ya han pasado dos años. Como ven, el tiempo pasa rápido y Viktor no regresa ¿Regresara? Perdón por decir que este era el final :'v, pensé que lo seria JAJJA.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	7. Amapola

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos,corto y final.**_

 ** _Disfruten el final de este hermoso fic._**

* * *

 **Amapola.**

 _Es todavía la misma vieja historia,_ _una lucha por el amor y la gloria,_ _un caso de morir o matar._

 ** _._**

 _5/03/1995_

 _Hoy soñé amor mío, que estaba en casa en plena primavera, leyendo un libro en un sillón viejo, con parches cocidos y ruñido por el tiempo. Mientras que el espejo de al lado me mostraba lo feo que estaba. Arrugado y gordo, el tiempo me paso factura y ahora estaba fofo y viejo. Conservando un cabello opaco por las canas y unos anteojos que sin ellos, no podría ver nada._

 _Pero de pronto sentí una caricia en mi mano, un contacto cálido y conocido que me hizo sonreír con ternura, ruborizándome como en antaño siempre lo hacía. Despegue la mirada del libro y alce mis ojos hacia los tuyos azules. Las arrugas de la edad se notaban en tu sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en tu frente besaba por el sol y tus manos trémulas._

 _Te sentaste a mi lado y te vi brillar, seguías resplandeciente a pesar del tiempo, al lado del horrible yo que sonreía a tus caricias y tu sonrojos._

 _En mi sueño, no cabía duda de que éramos felices._

* * *

Yuuri se sentó a escuchar los cantos de los pequeños del parvulario y se ruborizo al recibir un par de flores en recompensa por haber ido. Hoy había una presentación en el jardín de infantes del pueblo, una pequeña obra llamada " _The Nutcracker_ "

Una pieza musical de Tchaikovsky que interpretarían los pequeños, porque además de ser una escuela primaria, tambien enseñaba danza y artes plásticas. Un maravilloso privilegio para aquellos pequeños que tenían el talento innato…Como Viktor por ejemplo.

Cuando el albino se metía en el papel, se volvía patinador, sabia ballet de repente, bailar y hasta cantar. Viktor era privilegiado en tantos sentidos, y Yuuri lo era también al tenerlo a su lado. Sin embargo, mientras que suspiraba, pensaba lo mucho que desearía que estuviera aquí, agarrándolo de la mano y observando a los pequeños, susurrándole cosas al oído y recibiendo todas las flores que le regalan en una canasta.

Viktor era bueno para ponerse celoso cada que un pequeño le pedía sentarse en un su regazo. Tonto e idiota ruso…

—Muchas gracias por haber venido el día de hoy.

Yuuri miro atentamente a la señorita que hablaba y dejo a un lado la canasta que traía en mano con todas las flores que le habían regalado en el momento. No era de extrañarse, después de todo, Viktor y él disfrutaban de donar algo de dinero a la institución. Les gustaba ver a los pequeños porque se parecían mucho a ellos, niños con sueños, con ilusiones y esperanzas, tan inocentes y puros, sin conocer la tragedia del mundo, lo que se esconde en la oscuridad de cada rincón...

Niños que todavía no habían conocido el amor.

Le entraba una nostalgia cuando recordaban como se conocieron. Lo pequeño que eran, lo inexpertos que eran, lo tontos que eran…

¿Cómo no encariñarse con una entidad que se parecía a ti de joven? Los dos estaban profundamente enamorados de esos niños que les traían recuerdos, aquellos que cantaban coros tiernos con partituras suaves, que los veían y se emocionaban por su presencia.

 _Son como nuestros hijos_ Dijo alguna vez Viktor, y Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse recordando al pobre Yurio que también escuchando, mascullo ¿ _Qué? ¿Acaso con conejos que vienen en manada? ¡Yo no quiero más mocosos!_

Cuando la presentación inicio, Yuuri sintió una leve brisa que provenía de la ventana a sus espaldas y sonrió.

* * *

Yuri colgaba para desgracia suya, sábanas blancas. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se había encargado de las labores de la casa Nikiforov, mientras que el moreno iba cordialmente al parvulario, invitándolo claramente pero rechazándolo después. ¿Quién se aguantaría a todo ese montón de mocosos? Yuri estaba seguro que saldría gritando del lugar, no quería ver a un grupo de niñatos bailando patéticamente. Él no era como Viktor y Yuuri que se enternecían con los niños y los agarraban de la mano haciendo un circulo, tampoco era de los que se ruborizaba al recibir más atención de la necesaria…

 _Sí, claro_

Plisetsky chasqueo la lengua cuando comenzó a recordar la vez en la que por curiosidad había ido con Otabek, recibiendo al final de show, todas las flores de las niñas porque según ellas _Era hermoso y parecía un hada con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes_. Ese día no pudo con la vergüenza, porque mientras que las jóvenes lo rodeaban, Otabek sonreía ladinamente riéndose de él.

—Estúpido Otabek, Estúpido Viktor, Estúpido Yuuri….

Maldiciendo a todos, agarro una sábana blanca y la colgó en uno de los alambres mientras que la brisa no cooperaba con él agitando sus cabellos y agitando las sabanas que apenas había colgado.

Parece que alguien no sabía que debía ponerle pinzas para que no se fueran volando.

 _Eres un genio Plisetsky_

Furioso, hizo la sabana una bola y la tiro al cesto frustrado. Odiaba hacer labores manuales, pero tampoco podía ser un malagradecido con Yuuri, después de todo, cuando su abuelo Nikolai se iba de viaje, La familia Nikiforov lo acogía en su hogar, le daba cobijo y le alimentaba tratándolo como a un hijo…

¿Qué sería de unos padres si tuvieran un hijo malagradecido y egoísta?

Yuri no era así.

Respirando profundamente y con calma, tomo de nuevo la sabana, la extendió, y agarrando una pinza, bajo la torrente de viento, colgó la frazada y miro el horizonte extrañándose por el extraño clima.

¿De dónde venía tanto viento?

Yuri afino la mirada acercándose al balcón y subiendo casi la mitad de su cuerpo como para tirarse, alcanzo a ver algo que lo dejo anonado.

—La bandera…

* * *

La presentación había comenzado hace un tiempo y Yuuri estaba realmente concentrado. Los jóvenes oscilaban desde los 5 hasta los 10 años. Pequeños que a pesar de no bailar perfecto, se destacaban por los miles de sentimientos que hacían sentir cada uno. Yuuri se cruzó de piernas agarrándose un mentón, mirándolos atentamente, mientras que el lugar se llenaba de completo silencio. Uno tranquilo que se llenaba solo con el ruido sordo de la brisa que soplaba sus melenas. Sobre todo la del azabache que sin prestarle mucho atención, se abrazaba a si mismo guardando el calor.

Yuuri respiro profundo y por un momento, un recuerdo inundo su mente. Viktor y él siendo invitados a la presentación, improvisando un baile, pasando vergüenza pero siendo observados con cariño y mucho amor. El pueblo entero sabia de su relación, y a pesar de ser dos hombres y que en esos tiempos aquello no se viera tan bien, todos los respetaban y querían. Eran la pareja del año, e incluso, los tomaban como ejemplos.

 _¿Por qué no son como Yuuri Y Viktor? Ellos se aman demasiado_

No eran tan perfectos como las personas creían, como cualquier pareja tenían peleas y había veces en donde, Yuuri dormía en el sofá, o Viktor no le hablaba por todo el día como si fuera un infante enojado. Sin embargo, parecía que el amor que se tenían, no los dejaba continuar.

Viktor lloraba en su regazo pidiéndole perdón por cualquier estupidez que hubiera hecho y Yuuri le acariciaba el cabello sonriendo. Viktor le tenía tanto amor, que ni enojarse podía hacerlo con él. A duras penas y lo miraba mal, y eso, que después se arrepentía y con ojitos de cachorro, apoyaba su mejilla en su rodilla, sorprendiéndole mientras que tejía, pidiéndole perdón y llorando suavemente.

Su amor era uno de los pocos que quedaban en el mundo. Uno sincero, sin filtros o mentiras… pero ¿sería posible que el tiempo los separara? Yuuri lo esperaría toda una vida, aun así esta feo y horrible, estaría en el muelle velando por él y esperando a ver la bandera…Katsuki no dudaba que Viktor lo hiciera también pero ¿Seria el tiempo responsable deque los sentimientos se perdieran? ¿Algún día se acostumbraría de no tenerlo a su lado?

Cuando pensaba en eso, su mano comenzaba a picar y sus ojos escocían de dolor. ¿Estarían siempre juntos como en su sueño? ¿Lograría tomar la mano de Viktor antes de fallecer? ¿Vería sus ojos azules antes de dormir como antes?

Los niños bailaban y sonreía, pero al fondo sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse lentamente

 _Dios…Contrólate Yuuri_ Pensó limpiándose las lágrimas con las yemas de sus _dedos Siempre preguntándote cosas…confía, confía en tu amado…_

Una ola de calma inundo su corazón con sus propias palabras y recordó la carta. La tenía tan bien guardada y la había leído tantas veces que aun recordaba su olor. En las noches de angustia, la buscaba y la apretaba su pecho…la carta olía a lágrimas, a sus lágrimas y las de Viktor, y en las noches solo la releía, y besaba, acariciaba su trazo, y olía su perfume…

Mientras que veía el show, por un momento se preguntó ¿Que sentiría Viktor si supiera que estaba dudando de sus sentimientos hacia él? Por esa razón, se tocó el pecho alcanzando su corazón y con el palpitar acelerado, tomo aire….debería recordar a su amado con felicidad, no con tristeza.

Sonrió con dulzura y siguió contemplando la presentación, en silencio y en paz, le agarro por desprevenido que la corriente de viento empujara su melena con fuerza, obligándolo a voltear hacia la puerta que en par en par, se abría bruscamente, deslumbrando a un rubio de ojos verdes cansado y jadeando.

— ¿Y-Yuri?

Todos se quedaron perplejos viéndolo. La luz entro de lleno por la puerta y el camino del sol mostro la tarima con los niños, mientras que a un lado de la puerta, Yuuri yacía confundido y consternado

—¿Yuri que pasa? ¿Estas bie-

—E-El barco…

Se sostuvo de sus rodillas y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras que ramas y hojas caían de su cabello rebelde y alborotado por la carrera.

— ¿D-De que hablas…?

El aire de su boca salió disparado sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O solo era una cruel jugarreta?

Yuri se enderezo rectamente y tomándolo de los hombros con seguridad, lo penetro con sus ojos verdes

— ¡El barco Yuuri! ¡Ya viene!

El grito cayo fuerte en el lugar como un jarrón al caerse en un salón vacío. Todos se quedaron mudos cuando escucharon la noticia, viendo como el cuerpo del moreno se estremecía de pies a cabeza, sus pelos en punta delatando su sorpresa. Luego las lágrimas que florecieron de sus ojos solo hicieron que el rubio sintiera un fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre justo cuando, el moreno salía del lugar, mirando el horizonte, viendo a la lejanía, un barco.

Un barco con una bandera de victoria.

Bajo rápido la colina inclinada pero tropezó en el camino rodando por la espesura bruscamente, sin embargo se levantó con las rodillas lastimadas y se quitó su zapatos. Corriendo por su vida, por el amor que esperaba en el muelle, por él.

Yuri se quedó contemplándolo desde arriba, y las personas del pueblo comenzaron a animarlo en su carrera. El parvulario, el parvulario quedaba tan lejos del muelle, pero quería verlo, y para verlo debía de correr, mientras que el sol caía a borbotones por el horizonte, haciendo que el cielo anaranjado fuera el testigo de sus caídas por el pasto, de sus lágrimas penosas y gruesas, del corazón que latía con fuerza

 _ViktorViktorViktor_

El barco arribo al muelle y las mujeres salieron despavoridas a buscar a su amado a punto de ahogarse en su lágrimas. Un coronel bajo del barco y después, en fila recta, soldados de cabellera negra, bajaron del barco lastimados, malheridos, con una fuerza de voluntad gigante, con los ojos muertos, vacíos, aquella que en la guerra se ganaba y no se perdía.

Yuuri se acercó con cuidado pisando las flores que habían en el muelle húmedas y espero ver una cabellera albina sobresalir de entre todas. Su esposo era el único albino en el pueblo y en toda la armada por lo veía…

Pasaron los segundos y entre más bajaban, más se desesperaba, _¿Viktor dónde estás? Viktor…_

—Disculpe señor…

Llamo la atención del coronel, pero entonces cuando levanto la mirada, el último soldado bajo y no era Viktor.

 _No era Viktor…_

—S-S-S-Señor…

Lagrimas espesas bajaron por sus mejillas y el hombre le vio con lastima comprimida. Sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomo lentamente, se sentía débil… No podía ser posible, Viktor,Viktor…

 _Espera por mí…_

Un sollozo lastimero broto de sus labios mientras que sus uñas se enterraban en su carne con fuerza, lastimándolo, a él, a la pobre alma que habia perdido lo que más amaba.

 _ViktorViktorViktor…_

 _No me dejes…_

 _Te quiero Yuuri, te amo Yuuri, espérame por favor._

 _Volvere pronto, lo prometo._

 _Yuuri_

 _Oh Yuuri…._

— Yuuri.

Levanto la mirada de sus palmas húmedas viendo una sombra a sus espaldas. El sol brillo con fuerza mientras que postrado en el suelo, veía a la persona que le llamaba. Su voz se congelo por un momento, pero de sus ojos brotaron más lágrimas, tan espesas como la miel y lánguidas, cristalinas y pesadas….

—Amor mio.

Se levantó despacio jadeando y estiro los brazos bajo un atardecer efímero y largo, luego las dos manos se tocan bajo el insufrible silencio y se derrama la luz , como urnas doradas de sol ardiente y pasión. Las manos se agarraron ansiosas y con fuerzas. Se aprietan y se entrelazan…

A Yuuri le tiemblan las piernas y flaquea de nuevo ¿Es real?

—Regrese a casa.

Rompe en llanto. Gritos desgarradores nacen de su garganta mientras que Viktor le sigue, Su cabello albino despeinado y la venda en su cabeza, el traje militar sucio y una piel pálida y áspera….

Yuuri se abalanza a su cuerpo lastimado, y entierra los dedos en su rostro, llorando en su hombro, oliendo su esencia, sintiendo las cálidas manos de su esposo que tocan su nuca. Solloza en sus brazos bajo un atardecer tardío sintiendo en la gloria misma.

El sol poco a poco trae la espesa oscuridad que apenada presencia, como los dos beben del pozo del deseo, beben de sus labios con urgencia, bajo un manto de lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas.

—Bi-Bienvenido a casa cariño.

 _Oh Yuuri, veo tu rostro bañado de lágrimas, pero acerco mi boca a la tuya y te ablandas a mi tacto como antes de haberme marchado. Soy bendecido de ser amado así, de tenerte a mi lado…No soy merecedor de tus lágrimas y tus sonrisas mieladas, pero sigues ahí regalándome cada día un pedazo de tu corazón, viéndome con un infinito amor…sin ti en la guerra, casi muero, lloraba todos los días, sin ti amado mío, me volví un alma triste…._

 _Pero ahora que el reencuentro es fogoso, ardiente y asfixiante, mientras que estés entre mis brazos, no te quiero soltar nunca más. No me iré nunca más. Quedemos juntos toda la eternidad Yuuri, en una colina en donde solo crecen amapolas, por siempre._

 ** _._**

 _E_ _l mundo siempre dará, la_ _bienvenida a los amantes,_ _a medida que pasa el tiempo..._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Fujioka - Miyazono:_** _ **JAJAJAJJA, Yo no me acordaba de que era el día de los inocentes xDD la verdad es que no me puse a pensar en eso. En realidad me alegra que puedas imaginartelo, creeme, es totalmente bello, todo él. JAJJA nono, la verdad es que sí existía, están en los 90 así que es posible uvu. Uy, a mi también, pero es que si lo dejaba como un año, no se notaria la realidad, me explico, en la guerra no pasa solo un año, son incluso mas. Es doloroso pero como dice ahí, el reencuentro en fogoso, ardiente asfixiante, y el hecho de que estén los dos juntos, es lo que mas importa~. Pues los complací, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Ninna**_ _ **Tendo: ¡Ay no! Y venga con el lisiado xD, despues del dou ese, yo no puedo tratar mal a mi bebé xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado todo el fic~ gracias por dejar review en cada capitulo y decirme tu opinión :3 nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **JAJJAJA YUURI TIENE LO QUE YO NO XDD BEIHEZA 7V7, que bueno que te haya gustado, siempre te gusta xD La verdad es que sí, no es fácil esperar por alguien y no dudar, Yuuri se ha mantenido fuerte y ha tratado de seguir adelante. JAJAJ AHORA PUEDES LLORAR JAJAJ XD, ES EL FINAL. La verdad es que ese día estaba de buen humor y aqui esta, ademas, ya sufrimos mucho en los anteriores xD, tenia que haber algo feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review en todos los capítulos! Te lo agradezco mucho, espero que en mi siguientes proyectos te siga viendo, adios~**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia conmigo. No me interesa mucho que no haya tenido mucho reconocimiento, realmente plasme mis sentimientos aquí y en verdad agradezco a las personas que siguieron cada actualización conmigo. Una nota importante es que los nombres de los capítulos, son porque cada flor significa el sentimiento de cada uno. En fin, muchas gracias por todo, ellos definitivamente son muy felices al igual que yo y mi paño de lagrimas. Espero verlos en mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	8. Orquídea

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos,corto, Lemon+16 y diabetes.**_

 ** _Disfruten~._**

* * *

 **Orquídea.**

 _Voy a convertirme en ese cielo azul lleno de aviones de papel. Y escogerte sólo a ti..._

 _._

El sol de mañana apareció en su ventana y acaricio sus cabellos azabaches con ternura. En su casa hacia silencio, y afuera, solo se podían oír el trinar de las aves. Yuuri se abrazó al pecho que lo abrigaba y solo entonces, abrió los ojo sobresaltado y miro casi anonado el cabello albino. Su corazón se oprimió ante la alborada mientras que acunaba con sus manos las mejillas que para su suerte seguían calientes a su contacto.

Viktor ronco y se escogió de dicha llorando. Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo le había echo tan sensible. Y ahora cada mañana al despertar, lloraba en silencio por su llegaba, feliz de tenerlo a su lado, en lo que perdurara la eternidad.

Se pasó un brazo por sus ojos y noto como la sabana se escurría de su cuerpo desnudo. La dejo caer al tiempo en que las ventanas diáfanas calentaban su espalda. Las lágrimas siguieron escurriendo cuando se abrazó a su pecho y escondió el rostro en su hombro.

Pensó en seguir durmiendo, con ese cuerpo vivo y caliente pegado al suyo, pero unas manos acariciaron cada curva de su cuerpo y se encarnaron en sus caderas. No había palabras que pudieran ser dichas para describir el momento, pero mientras que Nikiforov lo arrullaba entre sus manos admirando su cuerpo desnudo, Yuuri lloraba en silencio al lado de su amado que le regalaba sus besos, con extrema ternura y amor.

Las mañanas habían vuelto a ser como antes, y Yuuri ya no recordaba la sabana fría, la cama vacía, ya no recordaba cómo era estar sin Viktor.

* * *

Las semanas que habían pasado, habían sido calmadas y realmente nostálgicas. Yuuri siguió yendo al muelle a esperar, pero caía en cuenta de que ya no debía, y volteaba la mirada encontrando el rostro del albino a su lado.

—Viktor ¿Es verdad que la guerra es muy horrible?

Nikiforov sonrío. Si creían que la personalidad del él había cambiado por eso, no era así. Seguía siendo carismático, infantil y muy pegajoso, sobre todo si se trataba de mimar al azabache, no obstante eso era lo que le tenía curioso.

—Yo diría que…sí, es horrible — Siempre tan sincero, rio Katsuki —Pero creo que hubo algo que me salvo en todo este tiempo.

Lo miro detenidamente y no supo que responder hasta que el albino tomara su mano y acariciara el anillo que tenía puesto

—Me había llevado una foto tuya, pero tenía mi anillo en mi dedo de la mano derecha, y cada noche lo besaba imaginando que mis besos, llegaban a ti. Pensé y soñé, que cuando volviera, esos besos se volverían cálidos, y realmente apasionantes, tal vez así, no lloraría en la penumbra recordando lo mucho que te extrañaba.

Se miraron mutuamente, pero cuando Viktor lo noto, Yuuri estaba llorando como un niño pequeño.

— ¡A-Ah! ¿Di-D-Dije algo malo?

Se cubrió la boca avergonzado por su comportamiento, así que solo se recargo en su hombro entrelazando sus dedos y sonrío acercándose a su oído con premura.

—Yo en las noches, pensaba y soñaba, que tus besos recorrían mi piel, que me tomabas y me decías te amo. Eso hacía que en las mañanas, yo pensara dichosamente, que estaba agradecido de que te tuviera, de que me amaras, de que existieras. Gracias por nacer, Viktor.

Oculto de nuevo su rostro pero no pudo esconder su sonrisa cuando escucho el leve sollozo de Nikiforov.

* * *

Era una noche fría, cuando Viktor lo invito a danzar entre su brazos. Sonrió apenado contra sus besos, pero se dejó hacer mientras que unas manos calientes recorrían la parte más intimida de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, había pasado tanto tiempo, que su cuerpo se había apretado tanto que temía que doliera. Pensaba eso mientras que eran alumbrados por velas, pues la luz se había desvanecido hace tiempo, y Katsuki podía ver cada que volteaba, la bonita sombra que creaban los dos, al juntarse.

No recordaba cómo era perderse en el placer, desde hace tiempo no lo habían tocado tan amorosamente. Las únicas manos que siempre encajarían en su piel serían las de Viktor, por lo tanto aquel que se atreviera a acariciar el recoveco de su cuerpo, no lograría que su corazón latiese tan rápido cada que la lengua de Viktor, se adentraba a su boca robándole el aliento.

Su cuerpo estaba henchido y urgido por las atenciones del albino y Nikiforov lo sabía perfectamente, pues se dedicaba a robarle varios besos dejando puentes de saliva gruesos y acariciaba su espalda baja sonriendo cada que descendía para apretarle las nalgas con una deseoso saña que se mezclaba con sus mimos. Siempre hacia un camino que abarcaba su cuello y su hombros por completo. Era un hombre que se comía todo, en ocasiones de un bocado y en otras con lentitud, pero siempre, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, sus tentadores besos.

Se sobresaltó cuando unas manos retorcieron la calamidad que se encontraba en su pecho, y se avergonzó al pensar en cómo reaccionaba a su cuerpo por un simple pellizco.

— ¡E-Espera…!

Pero su esposo no era un hombre prudente, por eso siempre se aventuraba y nunca se detenía. Apretó con fuerza sus pezones y le saco un gemido a los cuales les vinieron otros, no recordaba cómo era sentirse así, por eso cuando la boca del ruso se pegó a su pecho y succiono, su cuerpo enloqueció recordando aquella sensación.

Fue un remolino, pero su cuerpo se estimuló como en antaño. Las mejillas febriles y los dedos crispados fue la reacción que más excito al albino. Viktor lo miro con una sonrisa de perlas brillantes tomando su barbilla.

—Tu cuerpo me ha recordado ahora ¿Cierto?

Quisp desoír sus palabras, pero la pregunta solo le puso más ansioso mientras que abría sus piernas. Viktor acuno sus mejillas profundizando el beso y su cuerpo recibió un espasmo de placer mientras que los dedos encarnados en sus costillas le hacían jadear.

Se dio cuenta que estaba sensible cuando las simples caricias lo dejaron acorralado bajo un manto de provocaciones que lo volvían loco. Gimió alto contra su boca y no fue hasta que sintió como besaba su ombligo que arqueo la espalda molido de excitación. La nariz de Viktor rozo su vientre suavemente, la lengua delineo un camino hacia el sur, su cabello alborotado se paró en puntas cuando mordió con suavidad su pelvis.

Cuando no estuvo con él, cuando se fue, había soñado e imaginado muchas veces que se sentiría de nuevo tenerlo entre sus brazos besándole apasionadamente. Los dedos que siempre habían estado marcados en sus muslos con el tiempo se desaparecieron, y las marcas en su espalda se volvieron recuerdos, porque a los días, ya no había ni un ápice de su estancia ahí.

Viktor hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y un alarido broto de su boca. Las lágrimas no demoraron en bajar, y aunque parecieran de placer, Yuuri sabía que era de alegría, felicidad, por tenerlo ahí, a su lado.

Sollozo despacio mientras que lo contemplaba y no quiso apartar la mirada mientras que esa cálida lengua se paseaba por su miembro. Su mano se estiro tratando de acariciar su pelo, la acción solo le confirmo que todo lo que pasaba, era real.

—Yuuri Yuuri, eres tan hermoso

Se encogió de dicha gimiendo mas alto. Viktor lo preparo despacio y luego se hundió en él. Cuando lo tuvo en frente sus lágrimas le cayeron en el rostro y Katsuki rio al ver los ojitos azules aguados.

—Te extrañe tanto…tanto

Gimió cuando toco ese punto en su interior, sus pestañas cerradas conteniendo las lágrimas adornaban su tierna sonrisa contra las embestidas sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba a borbotones de amor. Risueño, afortunado, venturoso, habían millones de sinónimos de felicidad que no podía nombra ahora.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo, era uno con su amado y se mecían juntos haciendo el amor. Sedientos del pozo de sus labios, cada uno tomaba una parte y se acariciaban mutuamente. Las velas trémulas y las sombras amatorias del momento, se unían proyectadas en las paredes mostrando a los amantes de corazones alegres.

— ¡A-Ah!

Nkiforov levanto la mirada mirando su rostro desencajado de placer y enterró los dedos en sus hebras negras fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Lo miro a los ojos y Yuuri, Yuuri solo se vio reflejado en ellos.

Estaban juntos, los dos, después de mucho tiempo, el cuerpo nunca olvida. Y eso lo sabía Yuuri, mientras que fundiéndose con él, debajo de las sabanas, entrelazaban sus dedos con el bonito sonido de sus anillos, al hacer _click._

* * *

Salió en la mañana y miro el pueblo desde la colina. La brisa de verano le meció los cabellos suavemente, y luego sintió unas manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Mira Yuuri!

Viktor señalo a la lejanía un barco, y entonces escucho la profunda risa de Viktor en su oído. Se estremeció de felicidad. No podía evitarlo, amaba ese sonido.

— El también merecía un final feliz.

Levanto la mirada a sus palabras y encontró una cabellera negra. Entrecerró los ojos y los abrió grandes cuando vio a un rubio corriendo desesperado por el muelle. Fue breve pero gracioso, ese cuerpo se calló al agua siendo llevado por un Yurio desesperado.

—Qué bueno que Otabek esté bien…

Tomo la mano de Viktor que estaba en su hombro y volteo a verlo.

—Hm ¿Por qué me miras así? —Sonrió subiéndose sus anteojos y se cruzó de brazos al ver la curva traviesa en la cara del ruso

—Leí tus cartas.

Se quedó mudo mientras que Nikiforov se mantenía expectante a su reacción. Primero se ruborizo hasta el cuello y luego trato de alejarse desesperadamente

—Aw~ Son tan hermosos, tus palabras , eran bellísimas.

Sabía que lo molestaría por eso. Trato de zafarse pero el agarre de su esposo se mantuvo firme

— ¡V-Vik-

—Te amo Yuuri, eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, por favor nunca te separes de mí.

Y acto seguido le beso. Yuuri se carcajeo. Viktor era como un bebe llorón que a cualquier cosita se ponía a sollozar. De seguro pensaba que era un cursi, cuando en verdad, el oji-azul pensaba, que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Se besaron ansiosamente, el pelinegro paso las manos por su cuello empinándose, y Viktor lo abrazo por las caderas deleitándose con su figura. Los dos sintieron la brisa marina mecer sus cabellos, justo cuando el ocaso aparecía, y las amapolas caían al suelo.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, Yuuri noto que las cartas, estaban mojadas, mojadas de lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Deysi-zg501:**_ _ **Gracias a ti por leer y seguir mi historia , me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, el extra lo hice ya que la mayoría lo**_ _ **requería. Yo también he llorado mucho, es un enfoque real al Viktuuri y ame hacerlo, lastima que varias personas no se den la oportunidad de leerlo, ¡pero estoy realmente feliz por como ha quedado! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Aquí lo tienes, espero te haya gustado owo. ¡Yo tambien lloré! xD ¡Gracias por leer! Espero verte de nuevo~ bye~**_

 _ **Fujioka-**_ _ **Miyazono.**_ _ **Ay, lo sé, todo fue realmente lindo la verdad uvu ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! 7v7. Pues mira, hay un extra, ahora sí acabo definitivamente. Prometo volver con nuevos fics que por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido continuar, lo haré y publicare pronto. Ellos dos juntos son hermosos, es lo único que queremos~**_ _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Adiós~!**_

 _ **Naancii:**_ _ **Implemente el lemon porque era que se había estado diciendo por todo el fic, la pasión, el estimulo y la sensación. Pero no necesariamente un verdadero encuentro debe tenerlo, igual, gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado~**_

 _ **zryvanierkic:**_ _ **Vos entiendes el punto. Plasmar esta relación en un plano real la hace mucho más bonita. El peor problema que puede experimentar el ser humano son lo que no puede manejar, en este caso la obligación de Viktor de irse. "No necesariamente un lemon" te amé ahi. No necesitamos eso para que sea hermoso, pero lo puse porque ellos lo requerían. Estaban famelicos uvu. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Y espero te mejores, cuidate, bye~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **Llora Llora 7v7 Ese era mi punto xD juego con sus corazones JAJAJA ¡Que bueno! llore tanto ;; Fue muy lindo xDD, los dos en verdad se aman mucho uwu, Gracias por leer dear, en verdad me ha encantado el resultado, espero haber puesto todos sus sentimientos y que los hayan sentido a flor de piel xD Sí nena, es hermoso~ Muchas gracias por leer y si te invito a buscar de que tratan las flores 7v7 ¡Aqui tienes el extra! espero te haya gustado mucho, bye~**_

* * *

 _ **Este es el epilogo, el final. Ya no hay más, ahora son felices bajo un colina de amapolas.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber su opinión! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


End file.
